Coffee and a family
by Ambitioussoul
Summary: Anna's living in a boring city she never gets to leave. With her parents always gone on business trips, Anna's stuck at home alone. Though her parents try to come home, it's never enough. No one in the city seems like Anna. She was about to give up until she met the new girl in town Elsa, something about Elsa gives Anna hope but Elsa seems to be hiding something.
1. An accidental meeting

A young girl walked down the lonely streets in the evening her red braids flowing from her hoodie as the wind blew past her. She had her hands in her pockets and kicked the rocks as she walked, moving the lollipop stick in her mouth keeping herself distracted.

Elsa, a blonde girl in her early twenties took a sip of her coffee, humming in delight as it warmed her up. She opened the door to the coffee shop and accidentally hit another girl with it, gasping as she quickly walked around to face the young girl. "A-Are you okay? God I'm sorry." Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she looked over the younger girl, finding her braids extremely cute.

"Ow! Crap!" The red head cupped her nose and shut her eyes" that really hurt.." She opened her eyes looking at her hands to check for blood thankfully there was none" hey why don't you watch where your-!" She looked up at the older blonde women and Anna couldn't finish her sentence. The blonde looked so beautiful she keep staring.

"Come here. I'm so sorry, really I am!" Elsa squeaked out, taking Anna's hands and pulling her up. She again looked over the redhead to make sure the girl was alright, forgetting to let go of her hands. "A-Are you sure you're okay?"

Anna got up still staring at Elsa, after a minute she shook her head smiling awkwardly" oh no no no your fine! It's all my fault really hahaha just clumsy old me haha your gorgeous!" Anna took her hands back quickly slapping her hands over her mouth and her face flushed matching her hair "oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't mean that! It just kinda popped out! Oh my gosh this is awkward I'm sorry!"

Elsa blinked as her cheeks flushed a dark red, before she could stop herself her hand flew up to her mouth as she laughed. "Oh gosh, that was too cute." She giggled more as her eyes met Anna's.

Anna smiled a little looking down and fidgeting with her hands as the blonde laughed 'even her laugh is adorable.. Wonder what she's doing around here.. I've never seen her I mean look at her I mean wow!' the red head thought her face still bright head "a-are you new around here..? I mean I haven't seen you around before.." She cleared her throat looking at the blonde and held her hand out "I'm ... Anna by the way"

Elsa's giggled died down as she took Anna's hand in her own, smiling at the girl, her soft grin lopsided. "Yeah, I just moved her. I saw this coffee shop the other day and decided to try it out. I'm Elsa."

"That's a really pretty name" Anna blinked and quickly cleared her throat again "I-I mean it suits you.. Yeah... Well it's a nice city I guess, I'd stay away from some of the people around here they're not worth meaning I'll tell you that." Anna brushed off her jacket" though this is a great place for coffee.. Which you already kinda know, cause you have one.. I should just stop talking.."

Elsa giggled softly again as she gently squeezed Anna's hand, having yet to let go. "I like when you ramble, it's quite cute. Maybe we could get some coffee together tomorrow? Ah, I mean if you want to that is!" Elsa blushed as she ran her free hand through her hair, not used to flirting or asking someone out on a date.

Anna blinked forgetting about the blonde holding her hand she flushed again "o-oh uh.. Yeah sure that's fine with me I uh.. Like around noon?" Anna laughed a little" I'm glad you don't mind a lot of people think it's annoying when I ramble well other then my parents I mean they do but never really said much on it.." Anna took Elsa's other hand to get the blondes attention, she smiled" look I'll meet you back here around noon ish tomorrow and seeing your new I can show you around hm? Maybe I don't know... Help you unpack I mean if you need it if not it's totally cool.. I'm usually left alone at home anyway so they won't even care"

Anna grinned" great then it's a... A um.. Date? I guess" the red head laughed" no no your fine really, yeah I get lonely but that's what happens as an only child and your parents are these super famous/ successful people don't get me wrong their great parents.. When they're home... But hey it's whatever right? Who knows you seem very successful yourself maybe you know them haha!" She was trying to make it seem like nothing but it still hurt being away from them for so long. "It may sound weird but even though all I really know about you is your name and you like coffee, you couldn't be a creeper in my book. Creepers are like ew and ugly weirdos haha your SOOO far from that!"

Elsa laughed again, grinning lopsidedly at Anna. "You're so cute. I'm really not that successful, just decided to move away. I live alone in my apartment, obviously. Since I don't know anyone and I just moved and everything. It's not..too bad I guess.." She blushed as she looked back at Anna. "And now I'm rambling, I'm sorry."

Anna smiled" thanks but you are too, the way you dress could have fooled me" she waved her hands in front of her" not that you dress bad ugh brain why do you do this?" She sighed" well at least you have a good place to start here, though the spontaneously moving away thing is kinda nice, picking up and starting fresh sounds like fun" Anna laughed again " looks like I've rubbed off on you already, your fine really like you said it's cute"

Elsa's cheeks warmed up, looking down at their hands as she shyly played with Anna's fingers, not really ready to let her hand go. "Thank you, Anna. I'm glad I moved..I got to meet you." She mumbled as she bit her lip, a smile quickly forming. "You're very sweet, and funny."

Anna grinned like a little kid" your welcome though I'm not sure why your thanking me, just doing what I always do haha though I gotta say you've gotta be the only person here who's adorable and kind" she swayed they're arms side to side still smiling" I'm kinda glad you smacked me with that door, losing that lollipop was totally worth it" the red head laughed "I'm sorry to bring that up, though glad you moved here too. Your just what this town.. City thingy was missing haha"

Elsa blushed more, looking up at Anna as she swayed her arms along with her. "What this town was missing, or what you were missing?" She whispered, smiling softly. "I really didn't mean to hit you, I still feel awful about it, I really am sorry."

Anna blinked looking at Elsa" oh.. Well I mean it's a boring and lonely kinda place so I mean you give this place a chance to change I guess.." She shrugged laughing a bit" you shouldn't feel awful about it, it's really ok honesty I probably deserved it. You don't have to be sorry at all, if you think about it it's pretty funny"

"I'm not very social though, so I'll probably only be talking to you. I won't change anyone around here." She winked and giggled, subconsciously stepping closer to the younger girl. "You didn't deserve it, shh."

Anna lowered an eyebrow" I don't buy that for a second, to move you kinda have to be social well I guess you don't HAVE to be. But what do I know" Anna smiled" yeah I did haha you don't know that, I'm sure I did for being clumsy" she was to busy talking to notice the blonde moved closer.

"Hmm, but I'm not social. I try anything to avoid talking to people." Elsa giggled before a strand of Anna's hair caught her attention, without thinking she reached out and tucked the strand of hair behind Anna's ear. Blinking once she realized what she did her cheeks flushed. "Ah, I'm sorry. It was about to be in your eyes.."

Anna smiled "Well that'll be easy to do here, most keep to themselves so you'll be right at home I guess" the red head blinked and smiled a little bit before giggling" it's alright really, it would have been weird if my hair got in my eyes anyway haha"

"Hmm, I guess." Elsa smiled, before taking a step back. "It's getting pretty late, I'll see you tomorrow? Oh, do you need my number?"

Anna looked at the clock outside the coffee shop" oh wow look at that! It didn't even seem that late" she rubbed the back of her head " sorry for keeping you out so late.. Oh! Yeah that might be helpful" she reached in her pocket pulling out her phone, turning it on" ok, what is it?"

Elsa told Anna her number, and once she was down she ran a hand through her hair, smiling. "Don't worry about it, I had fun. I don't want you being out too late and having to walk home by yourself and everything. Just be careful, okay?"

Anna saved the number in her phone and put her phone back in her hoodie packet" I'm sure it'll be fine like I said unless my parents are home no one cares. I don't live to far away it'll be ok. Make sure you get home safe too though k? Though you have a car so you'll be perfectly fine." She grinned" can't wait for tomorrow though, it'll be great"

Elsa blinked and glanced at her car, before reaching out and holding Anna's hand. "Let me drive you home."

"Wait what?" She blinked again blushing a bit" I don't wanna be any trouble really I just live right down the street literally you can see my house from here.. I'll be perfectly fine I promise"

"Are..are you sure? I really would feel better if I drove you home, it's no trouble at all." Elsa bit her lip, looking at Anna.

Anna started to fidget with her hands again"... Well ok... But only because it'll make you feel better..." She swallowed hard looking around to see if anyone was looking and grabbed Elsa's hand.

Elsa noticed the girl looking around, suddenly feeling insecure. She rubbed the back of her neck as she glanced away from Anna, her cheeks warming up. "Don't want people to see you with me?"

Anna shook her head side to side quickly "what? Oh no no! That's not it at all I swear!" She tightened her grip on Elsa's hand "things just aren't good here at this hour and I wanna make sure your not gunna be followed"

Elsa blinked, looking over Anna's face. "Followed? I won't be Anna, don't worry about me."

"I.. I know but still your new around here, I don't want your first few nights here having to deal with the jerks here... A family of brothers ALWAYS pick on the new people" she looked worried" just be careful ok? They've been known to run people out, your the first friend I've had in a long time"

Elsa bit her bottom lip before leaning in and kissing Anna gently on the cheek. "I'll be fine Anna. And they won't run me out, you're the first friend I've had it years as well."

Anna flushed like crazy she looked down" y-yeah your right I shouldn't have said.. I mean worried about anything.. W-we should probably get going just in case"

Elsa smiled affectionately and lead Anna to her car, opening the passenger door for the younger one. "Here you go, silly." She giggled softly and walked around to her side, getting in.

Anna got in" thank you" she smiled closing the door, she looked around 'I need to get me one of these, it beats walking any day.. Ok Anna just keep your mouth shut about the guys you don't need to scare her anymore then you have' Anna sighed closing her eyes

Elsa closed the door and glanced over at Anna. "Anna, I promise you I'll be alright. Stop worrying about them, okay?" She was surprised out how easily she could already read the other girl. Once she starting driving she got a nagging feeling inside of her, so she slowly reached over to brush her hand against the younger girls, blushing. 'Damn it Elsa, stop acting like a stupid school girl with a crush. You're being ridiculous. She's probably not even gay." A scrowl formed on her face as her thoughts we not helping her.

"Hm?" Anna looked over at the blonde" oh don't worry I won't anymore promise" she smiled " wow you can already tell what I'm thinking huh? I must be pretty obvious after all" Anna smiled and stared back out the window trying to get her mind together though Elsa's hand brushing against hers brought her attention back to the blonde "Is everything ok? Why do you look mad?" Anna grabbed Elsa's hand hoping it would effect her driving and to maybe calm her down if she could. 'Oh no what if she's mad cause of what I said? See look what you did! Wait no! Shut up it probably has nothing to do with me ugh stop being selfish stupid! She's got a lot on her mind don't scare this one away like the last one. Through she's super pretty she's probably already got a boyfriend or something Anna let her be' without even noticing Anna started pouting.

"Hm? Ah I'm sorry." Elsa laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head, seemingly fine now, pushing her stupid thoughts away. "It's really nothing I promise." She smiled over at Anna, her normal lopsided smile. "And why are you pouting, hmm?" She giggled softly, reaching over to stroke the girls cheek briefly.

Anna poked her cheek softly" your selling and I'm not buying it, you can trust me I won't say a word to anyone" she pointed her finger in the air" even better it won't leave this car~!" After hearing Elsa she put her finger down and crossed her arms "what pouting I'm not pouting what are you talking about-" she lost her train of though when Elsa touched her cheek, Anna felt like her heart might pop out of her chest blushing like crazy again 'damn it Anna relax stop acting so weird '

"Really nothing is wrong, I promise." Elsa smiled, though she was paying attention to the road, letting her hand slide down slightly as she subconsciously stroked Anna's jawline. "And you were pouting."

Anna looked out the window her face still matched her hair" I'll take your word for it... I so wasn't.." she found it hard to concentrate through out the ride her brain was all over the place amazingly keeping her mouth shut. Anna noticed her house coming up, instead of talking she pointed like a kid.

Elsa pulled her hand away, guessing it made the other girl feel uncomfortable. She pulled into Anna's driveway and turned off the car, turning to look at the younger girl. "Here we are."

Anna looked up at the house from the car " it looks so much bigger when your the only one there.." She tucked some hair behind her ear nervously and cleared her throat again" um.. Thank you again for the ride, I know it was out of the way.." She opened the door but she didn't get up, she took a deep breath closed her eyes tightly and leaned over meaning to kiss Elsa's cheek but kissed the corner of her lip, not noticing a difference Anna sat up straight opening her eyes still as red as a tomato before getting out.

Elsa's cheeks flushed a dark red at the tingling sensation that shot through her body, she looked at Anna out her window, sighing dreamily. She waved goodbye to the girl as a grin spread across her face.

Anna waved bye as she walked up the stairs to her parents house, she took her keys out from her pocket unlocked the door and opening it. She waved again smiling when she noticed Elsa grinning back before walking inside shutting the door. The red head leaned against the door and slid down sighing 'oh Anna what did you get yourself into? If she's seeing someone you just messed up big time, just relax you can only assume she'd even think about being into you.. Remember your "the weird rich kid in a poor" that's why no one cares' Anna curled up " she's different.. I know it.. We'll see tomorrow."

Elsa flailed her arms around excitedly once Anna disappeared behind the door, she took a deep breath and blew out to calm herself. "Calm down stupid, you two just met like an hour ago." She closed her eyes to try and calm herself, before squealing happily and backing out of the driveway. "God she's so cute! I can't wait to see her tomorrow!"

Anna picked herself up and walked over to the window watching Elsa back out of the driveway "bye Elsa, get home safely" even though she knew Elsa wasn't paying attention she still smiled and waved. She sighed walking up another flight of stairs to her room and flopped on her bed" mom and dad won't be back for 3 more days, so I won't come home to an empty house and now I have a friend to hang out with" she smiled into her pillow" I'm so glad she's here.." Anna drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

Elsa drove home quickly, practically flying into her apartment and stripping down until she was in nothing but underwear and a tank top. She flopped onto her bad and giggled happily, before pulling the covers over herself and snuggling into the pillow. 'The sooner I go to sleep the sooner I get to see her.' She sighed and closed her eyes, soon drifting off.


	2. The date

Anna woke up to her phone going off" ughh why so early.." She picked up her phone moving hair out of her face, her hair sticking in every direction possible "hello..?" She stretch and rubbed the sleep fro her eyes "uh-huh yeah.. Yes mom I'm fine.. No I wasn't bugged by the boys.. Yes I'm fine the house is too.. Well yeah I know you don't care about the house but still.. Ok look mom as much as I love talking to you I got a friend to meet up with in like 45 min-" Anna fell back on her bed as her mom was happy talking away. After what seemed like 30 minutes Anna interrupted her mom" mom... Mom! Please I'll explain and talk to you about this later ok? I promise I REALLY gotta go.. Uh-huh yeah I love you too mom tell dad the same.. Ok bye" she sighed and quickly grabbed her favorite green hoodie a white shirt and a pair of jeans, she ran to the bathroom and changed. Brushing threw her mess of a mane putting it into her normal braids, running down stairs she put on her blue converse grabbed her keys and walked out the door. She locked it behind her, put her keys in a her pocket and ran down the stairs towards the coffee shop.

Elsa fumbled with her keys as she sat in the coffee shop, she was early but she couldn't help herself, she was nervous about having her date with Anna. She looked down at herself, hoping she didn't dress too bad. She wore a button up plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, black skinny jeans with tiny rips at the knees and her black converse. Groaning she laid her head down on the table. "I know being girly isn't my thing...but maybe I should start now that I'm talking to Anna. I'm sure she'd find that more attractive." She ran a hand nervously through her bangs, biting her bottom lip.

Anna looked at phone to check the time "oh no! No no no time go back! I'm still like 10 minutes away ughhh! Mom why did you have to talk to much, I love you but still! Man I hope she's not gunna be mad I can't be late! I KNEW I should have brought my board! Darn it!" Anna picked up her speed running as fast as she could avoiding the people coming at her shouting apologies. After a couple minutes Anna saw the coffee shop she was so focused on getting there she forgot about the snag in the concrete and tripped. "Ugh! Stupid concrete these were my favorite jeans! Now they have holes! Universe why do you hate me?" Anna got up and started running again ignoring her semi bloody knees. She finally reached the coffee shop running inside and leaning against the door breathing heavy "f-finally m-made it.. Haha.. N-never again ugh..." She didn't notice the stares from the others in the shop staring

Elsa looked up to see Anna, her brows furrowing as she got up and walked up to the younger girl, looking down at her. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked softly, before her eyes caught sight of the little bit of blood leaking through her jeans. "Anna, what happened?! Did someone hurt you?!" She couldn't hide the anger in her voice as she knelt in front of Anna, looking over the girls knee.

Anna had her hand on her chest trying to catch her breath" I-I'm fine I kinda just ran all the way here.." She tired to smile being a bit tired but the smile went away when she heard the anger in Elsa's voice. She swallowed hard feeling like she was just yelled at by her parents, the feeling to stay quiet came fast. She looked down at Elsa hesitantly putting a hand on the older women's shoulder" ... E- Elsa I'm fine.. Really I just tripped.. I promise it was a little crack in the side walk I was in such a hurry to get here I forgot about it and fell.. No one was involved other then karma but hey" Anna tried to smile again "look lets just get some coffee ok?"

Elsa blinked once she realized she made Anna uncomfortable, she slowly stood up and rubbed at the back of her neck, blushing. "I'm sorry Anna...I thought someone pushed you or something and I don't know... I just felt angry, I would've kicked they guys ass." She glanced down at the younger girl, sighing. "But yeah, let's get some coffee." She took Anna's hand and led her to the counter to order.

Anna squeezed the older girls hand" it's ok.. I just wasn't expecting you to get so mad.. Though over what I told you yesterday it makes sense.. Sorry for making you upset like that.. I would have had a black eye if someone got me I can tell you that I would have kicked their ass" she tried to make it a joke, hoping Elsa wouldn't feel bad anymore for something she couldn't control. " ok get whatever you want! It's my treat and no you can't pay me back at all I don't wanna hear it. After what happened it's only fair.. I mean either way I was gunna get the coffee today but still" when they got to the register Anna pulled out her card and handed it to the man behind the counter" let's see... Um.. Oh! Ok a large caramel mocha with a butt load of whip cream! And anything the lovely lady wants" she grinned.

Elsa's cheeks flushed as she squeezed Anna's hand and stepped closer. "Ah, I'll have what she's having please." She smiled at the man, before glancing at Anna, giggling softly at her cuteness. "I really wanted to pay for you you know. And if someone ever lays one finger on you I swear I'll make them regret it."

Anna continued to smile, she rested her head on Elsa's shoulder for a second before looking back at the man and signing the receipt and taking her card back, she thanked the old man before turning back to Elsa" yeah I know but like I said it was only fair so" she poked the blondes nose softly" you gotta deal with it new girl" she laughed" and if anyone touches a hair on your head I'll hit em so hard their grand kids will fill it" she did a goofy kid like grin. "Now where would you like to sit?"

Elsa laughed softly and took her drink with Anna, looking around before pointing to a booth in the corner by the window, away from everyone else. She hoped Anna wouldn't mind her lack of wanting to sit by people. "Well thank you, that's very sweet of you. And that just means I'm paying for the next thing." She grinned over at Anna as they walked over to the booth, sitting down across from the younger girl. "So Anna, how old are you?" She took a sip if her drink and eyed the girl curiously.

Anna took her drink following the pale women to their seat " I knew I forgot to add you couldn't pay for anything today.. Crud.. Ok fine you win this round..." She pretended to pout before losing it an laughed. Anna was so use to people avoiding her she hadn't noticed Elsa picked a spot away from everyone else. Sitting down Anna took the lid off her drink " oh yeah I forgot we haven't gone threw that " she took a sip of her drink looking up at the older women with her new whip cream mustache " I'm 18 and officially out of school~ haha what about you?"

Elsa abruptly choked on her drink, lurching forward as she covered her mouth with her arm, coughing into it. Her throat and nose burned as she hissed at the feeling, eyes watering slightly. "D-Damn it." Her voice was hoarse, blushing heavily as she finally looked at Anna. "18? I thought you were older.." once she regained herself she again leaned back In her chair, looking down at her cup. "Ah...I'm 21."

Anna couldn't help but laugh, she reached over the table "oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't think you'd react like that I'll get some ice water!" Anna ran over and asked for some ice water coming back setting it on the table next to Elsa" again I'm really sorry~ well I mean next week I'm really 19 I just like being saying I'm a year younger.. My birthdays next week so see your not THAT much older" you don't have to be sad

Elsa blushed more as she downed the ice water, silently sighing at the coldness hitting her throat. She fumbled with her hands. "Sorry that just caught me off guard. I'm not saying it's bad! Ugh, I don't know." She covered her face with her hands briefly, before going back to drinking her coffee. "It's not your fault though or anything so don't worry about it."

Anna got up again and sat right next to the women" don't be it was a failed attempt at a joke that burned your throat I should be apologizing.. Geez we're not very good at this huh?" Anna laughed a bit" this weird age thing doesn't big you does it? I mean if it does I'll just shut up about it and think of something else.."

"No! It doesn't bug me at all I promise." Elsa smiled at the girl beside her, pushing a strand of hair out of Anna's eyes. "I'm still here talking to you, aren't I?" She murmured softly, smiling affectionately down at her.

Anna smiled back at Elsa" you have a point there, well I'd hope saying my age wouldn't have you pack up and leave just like that" she giggled "oh I like your outfit by the way, it looks good"

"I would never!" Her cheeks flushed as she glanced away shyly. "Thank you. I was hoping you would find it...weird or anything.."

"I know that now, I was only kidding... I should work on that humor thing" she rubbed the back of her head. Anna smiled grabbing Elsa's hand" why would I think it's weird? Did you think I'd expect you in a dress or something?" She blushed waving her hands in front of herself a save distance away from Elsa" not that a dress wouldn't look amazing on you I mean you have a great figure for it.. Not that I've been staring i mean" she kinda laughed to herself awkwardly" that would just be totally ride of me if I did AND I am going to shut up now~" Anna smacked a hand over her mouth as she mumbled unautoable things as her face burned up.

Elsa watched her for a bit, before bursting out into laughter, her grin fully lopsided as she laid an arm across her stomach. "Oh god you're too cute I swear." Elsa looked over Anna before she got an idea, slowly she leaned in and kissed Anna's hand the was over her mouth, smirking down at the younger girl and winking teasingly. She left her lips there for a moment, enjoying the softness of Anna's skin.

Anna couldn't talk even if she wanted to or tried with all her might. After Elsa kissed her hand her face to close to Anna's she felt like she would just fall over. Thoughts ran through her mind so fast she thought her head would explode. Anna just kinda sat there like an idiot. She didn't wanna make Elsa feel bad or uncomfortable like last time, the red head couldn't really think but she did move her hand, but other then that she sat there her whole face red, staring wide eyed at Elsa. 'Oh god please don't feel awkward please don't feel awkward I don't know why I can't move Elsa don't feel bad!'

Elsa only smirked more, slowly moving back to lean back against the booth, taking another sip of her drink. "Hmm, did I break you? So sorry, I couldn't help myself." She murmured the last part, looking down at Anna, very much liking their height difference. She didn't know where this confidence came from though, but she shrugged it off and giggled.

Anna shook her head to try and shake it off "that is SO not fair! Elsa you cheated!" She looked up at Elsa and puffed out her cheeks like a chipmunk. Anna stared at the women drinking her coffee before an idea popped in her silly little head. This idea began to form in her head and a little smile came to her face

Elsa noticed the smile ane set her drink down. "What're you smiling about, shorty?" She questioned playfully, winking at the other girl. "And how exactly did I cheat?"

Anna sat up in the seat to make herself semi taller "it's not my fault I'm short..." Anna couldn't help but smirk herself " Ok ok of that's how you wanna play then it's time I get my revenge for that last move you made~" she grabbed both sides of the blonde women's face gently taking one last look before taking a deep breath, closed her eyes and moved closer until there was no space between the girls. Gently pressing her lips on Elsa's soft full lips. It wasn't until a few seconds later did Anna think she crossed the line. ' oh no! Elsa could have been only kidding! Want if I did go to far by kissing her.. I just met her yesterday and I'm already pulling this card? Crap Anna your parents taught you better! ... But yet.. It doesn't feel like I did either... It's kinda nice..' Before Anna pulled away she pressed a little more into the kiss for a few seconds before breaking away, quickly grabbing her coffee bracing herself for the worse possible case that she thought Elsa could say/do to her.

Elsa gasped and blinked, her cheeks catching flame, turning a dark crimson as even her ears burned. She was disappointed when Anna pulled away, and she forced herself not to pull the girl close and start making out with her right then and there. Instead she leaned over and softly placed a kiss on Anna's jaw, peppering kisses down to her neck. "Hmm, I'll get you back for that later." She murmured between kisses, before pulling back and smirking down at the girl. "You have no idea what you just started." She teased affectionately, intertwining her and Anna's fingers.

She could have sworn her whole body was either red or on fire Anna wasn't use to any of this at all, she wouldn't deny that she was enjoying the affection but it was something she was willing to get use to and put aside her feeling awkward. She just smirked and took a sip of her almost cold coffee " your just mad cause I won that one~" she turned to Elsa with her childish grin" admit it I got you GOOD... Oooorr I might not do that again" she couldn't help but say it in a mocking tone. She was starting to get use to changing tones to make things funnier.

Elsa playfully glared, before grasping Anna's chin and pulling her close. "You got me good. But I'll get you back even better, as soon as we're out of this place. I'll fluster you so much you won't be able to process what I say to you." She murmured challengingly, her eyes dark with mischief.

Anna saw the look in Elsa's eyes and for a minute was taken back, she wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into but she wasn't going to back out just because of that look. " is that a challenge I'm hearing? Well then challenge accepted there ma'm, the coffee is cold anyway" she took a sip mainly finishing the whip cream that was left. 'Oh sweet coffee I will miss you so~'

Elsa scooted out if the booth after Anna, she took a deep breath as she tossed her coffee away and headed towards the door, opening it for the younger girl. "You first, my dear." She grinned down at her, winking teasingly. 'I hope I don't go too far, I'd never forgive myself if I made Anna feel uncomfortable to be around me.' She quickly shook the thoughts away.

Anna smiled and pretended to curtsy " oh well thank you Madame" she teased giggling walking out the door. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand not really sure were this was going the short red head just clung to Elsa's arm fully confident and safe, she stayed close but also gave the other women her own space remembering what she mentioned earlier about being close to people not wanting to over step with her.

Elsa opened the car door for Anna and practically jogged to her side, quickly getting in and looking at the other girl. "So you like me, yeah?" She whispered, looking into Anna's beautiful eyes as she bit her lip and tilted her head to the side curiously.

Anna got inside fixing the hood on her jacket that had been bugging her for a while she looked at Elsa and nodded" pretty sure I wouldn't have met you back here OR kissed you if I didn't you know. I totally trust you. And just to prove it" Anna closed her eyes again kissing her pale soft lips letting herself linger a little longer then last time before breaking the kiss but staying at the same distance opening her eyes staring into Elsa's icey blue ones smiling, not even sure if the other girl could see her smile.

Elsa's she flushed as she looked back at Anna, before sliding a hand to the back of the girls neck, pulling her in and kissing her deeply, letting her eyes slide shut as she enjoyed the kiss. She leaned towards Anna and tilted her head, her other hand gripping at the center console. "Hmm.."

Anna followed the blondes movements, it was new to her on what exactly she was suppose to do or if there was a line at this point cross it. Though she was pretty sure the only way she could mess up was by just laying there. So the red head wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, fulling her closer to herself.

Elsa smirked into the kiss, biting at Anna's bottom lip and tugging on it gently. She was also nervous about how far she was allowed to go, so she forced herself to keep her hands where they were, not wanting them to wonder too more private spots.

Anna made a little squeak when Elsa bite her lip. She sighed trying to relax and stop her brain from buzzing 'nothing is gunna go wrong just calm down, you said you trusted her right? Then calm down dummy, she knows what she's doing learn off that and chill' she took her hands off Elsa's neck and rested them on her hips, figuring movement is better then nothing.

Elsa slowly pulled back to look at Anna, smiling her lopsided smile as she pressed her forehead to the other girls. "You're so cute. Don't worry, I can tell you're nervous." She whispered and rubbed the back of Anna's neck gently. "It's okay.."

Anna looked at her with a shy kinda look ".. I know I'm sorry.. I know you want to.." She moved her hands back to the other women's face" kinda thought I'd know what to do" she giggled a little" I might as well just be a plank at this point."

"Hey it's okay, I don't mind at all." Elsa smiled and nuzzled Anna's neck, humming. "Do you want to go around the city still, or would you like to come back to my house and we could watch a movie? I promise I won't touch you too much.." She stroked the younger girls jawline.

Anna looked at Elsa." Well let's see, walk around a boring old city I've been in since I was born or.. Go back to your place for a movie.. Hm.. Tough choice." She giggled." I say your place for a movie sounds so much better." She smiled.

Elsa blushed as she smirked back at Anna, hugging her back tightly. "Who knows, I might not be able to control myself wrapped up under a blanket with you in the dark." She winked, chuckling lowly.

The redhead giggled "well that's a chance I'm willing to take~ besides what could possibly go wrong? I see no problem." She blushed a little 'geez were did that come from all of a sudden..? That can't be the coffee talking anymore.' Elsa chuckled again and pulled back to start the car up and drive to her house. "Hmm, I'll try to control myself, I promise."

"This red head won't complain either way, I mean that in a very caring way I swear." Anna smiled and fixed her semi messed up bangs." I can honestly say this wouldn't have crossed my mind yesterday, it's not a bad thing though.. I think."

"Yeah, but I don't want to be too touchy and everything." The blonde smiled at Anna. "Let's just see how it turns out when we get there~"

Anna placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder." If you were trust me I'd tell you, I'm not gunna let you do anything I'm not comfortable with." Anna smiled leaning back in her seat turning her head to look out the window. "Random question.. If people do things like we kinda did how many people would walk by and stare?" Her eyes widened And she covered her mouth.' Oh god I said that out loud! Oh no no no why did I ask that?! Oh god kill me now!' She pulled her hood over her face and brought her knees to her chest "why brain why..?"

Elsa blinked in confusion, looking over at the younger girl and frowning slightly, reaching out to rub her head. "I'm confused by the question. Are you talking about us kissing?"

Anna didn't move from where she was other then to lift her head so her words were semi understandable. "..I mean if we didn't stop there and kept going... I don't know.. Just forgot it.. It was a dumb thing to say." Her blushed darkened as she tightened her hood so her face didn't show at all.

"Hmm..Well if we didn't stop, people probably would stare." She chuckled, trying to gently loosen the girls hood. "That's why I didn't go any further while we were in the car. Plus I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable why would we doing all that in front of everyone? We deserve our privacy, right?" Elsa smiled. "It's okay to ask."

Anna let the blonde take off her hood, she still had her head rested on her knees her arms holding herself in a ball. "... I know you won't have so.. I don't know why I ask that.. Ugh..." She scooted closer to the door resting her head by the window.

"Anna it's really okay, I promise. Please don't be upset about this." Elsa glanced at the younger girl, holding a hand out for her to take. "I'm not mad or anything."

Anna looked up and took the older girls hand holding it tight." I'm glad your not mad or anything.. I'm not either I'm just... Really embarrassed that's all.. " she looked up smiling her face still a dark shade of red. Anna moved away from the window and closer to Elsa. She reached out a finger and lightly poked the blondes face " I should call you munchy for biting my lip like that."

"I can bite a lot of other things too. Don't tempt me." Elsa murmured and growled playfully at Anna, winking as she slowly let her eyes scan the other girls body. Making a biting motion towards Anna's finger playfully.

Anna pulled her finger back laughing before poking her again" you really want that nickname don't you munchy?" She giggled again." It kinda fits if your gunna pull that card~" Anna stared out the front window at the people passing like blurs with familiar faces.

Elsa chuckled and shook her head, soon pulling into a parking space and turning off the car. "Look, my apartment is kind of small, so I apologize in advance." She smiled and got out, walking around to open Anna's car door.

"That's ok! Less places to get lost! I like your place so far though, it's nice and quiet so far." she stayed in her seat when the older girl got out. Anna stepped out when Elsa opened her door." Why thank you." Anna couldn't help herself, she got on her tip toes giving the older girl a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing the blondes arm and swinging them from back and forth like yesterday.

Elsa laughed softly as her cheeks turned a light pink, long their height difference as she swung her arms as well, walking up the steps and towards her apartment. "You really are adorable."

Anna just grinned back at her." It's cause your way taller then me, I can assure you that. Being my height isn't fun unless your playing hide and seek." She followed close behind the older girl, using her other free hand to grab on to the back of Elsa's shirt. " your the adorable one not me.."

Elsa grinned when she felt Anna grab the back of her shirt, feeling like she was protecting the younger girl. "I love your height, it matches mine perfectly. And I'm not adorable, dear. That's you." She soon got to her door and unlocked it, stepping inside.

"True." Anna gasped and grinned" that means you can give me piggy back rides now cause your taller! Haha victory! But ok fine if I'm adorable, but that makes you adorkable!" When they got inside Anna still didn't let go of Elsa, she even moved a little closer for a minute before finally letting go and taking off her shoes. The little redhead wandered around the small apartment only looking in the rooms that were open. Any of the closed doors or cabinets Anna left alone out of shire privacy to her new friend or what she thought was more. Just not sure what to call their relationship yet.

"I am a pretty big dork, I can't help myself." She grinned and closed the door, slipping her own shoes off as she stretched, sighing and watching Anna. "I told you it was small." Elsa giggled and walked up to the smaller girl, smiling down at her.

"Yeah but it's nice and homey.. Trade you my mansion for this any day.. It's so nice and look I can actually touch the walls just by standing in the middle of the hall way." Anna grinned." It's perfect! And I said adorkable adorable and a dork you have to take both no returns." she kept a serious face for as long as she could before laughing again.

Elsa grinned and laughed as well, walking into the kitchen to grab a drink before making her way into the living room, plopping down on the couch. "Whateverrrr. Hey I got you a water I hope you don't mind. Why do you stay here for awhile? Whenever you want you can."

Anna giggled again following Elsa like a little puppy, she sat down next to her sitting back far enough to kick her feet back and forth. " oh thank you, nope I don't mind at all. I'm not picky. Oh.. Uh sure I could mama and papa don't come home for a few more days anyway so yeah I think I could stay." She smiled." Well I that case your welcome at my place anytime too~ there's and extra room and stuff.. If you want." She took a sip of her drink. "Oh! How's your mouth doing? The coffee didn't burn to bad did it?"

"I mean I don't want to make you uncomfortable! You really don't have to stay here if you don't want to!"Elsa blushed as she rubbed the back of her head, slouching further into the couch. "And yeah, my mouth is fine, it didn't burn me bad." She smiled at the girl.

"Hm? Oh no no your not I promise.." She flushed still moving her feet back and forth. "Oh good, I wanted to apologize for that by the way.. Should have waited till you weren't drinking" she laughed again.

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully and leaned over to kiss Anna's neck. "It's okay silly." She whispered, smirking.

Anna put her drink on the table the blush still plastered on her face. She grabbed Elsa's arm holding it close to her chest resting her head on her shoulder." Ok munchy.."

Elsa hummed and nuzzled Anna's head, smiling contently. "Do you want to watch that scary movie now?" She murmured in the girls ear. Anna's head shot up and she looked at the older girl." Wait what? Scary.. Movie... Like how scary?"

Elsa grinned down at Anna, winking and whispering. "VERY scary~" Anna looked at the tv then back to Elsa with a little smile that seemed more like a smirk." Ok fine, but $20 says you scream first, unless it's a movie you've seen more then once.. Then it doesn't count."

"Hmm, but my dear, I don't scare easily. Although I have a feeling you do." Elsa smirked down at Anna, winking. "Are you scared of ghosts?" Anna blinked. "What?" She waved her hand." Psh no, I'm not scared of any ghosts." Anna made air quotes 'you've seen so many scary movies.. All you have to do is remember it's all fake and you got this! You CAN so prove her wrong and not bust her ego you got this Anna!'

Elsa chuckled and stood up to grab a big fluffy blanket and turn off the lights. She plopped back down next to Anna, tossing the blanket on her head as she went to Netflix, trying to find the scariest movie. "Riiight, Anna. If you say so."

Anna moved the blanket off her head puffing out her cheeks out again" meanie..." She rested her head on Elsa's shoulder watching her pick out a movie, Anna covered herself with the blanket and covered her mouth taking a breath in and sighing.

Elsa pulled some of the cover onto herself, pressing herself against the younger girl to get comfortable, and once she found a good movie she pressed play. She smirked and looked down at Anna, wrapping an arm around her.

Anna snuggled closer to Elsa." So what's this one about?" She kept her eyes on the screen semi paying attention to what was on it. She was more focused on her new surroundings and how everything seemed to smell just like Elsa.

"It's called The Conjuring. It's about a demon that like tortures this nice family." Elsa murmured and kissed Anna's head and relaxed against her. "I've heard of this one before.." Anna said as she brought her knees closer to her chest."This is the one really happened.." She fake coughed." I mean that's what I heard." The redhead sunk lower in her seat.

Elsa laughed softly and rubbed Anna's side. "I'm right here, babe." She whispered in the girls ear, kissing it softly. Anna brought the blanket closer to her face as the movie started." Why is it always the nice family that gets effected by the creepy house?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure." The blonde murmurs, tightening her hold on Anna. The younger girl grabbed Elsa's hand holding it close to her chest the farther into the movie they got. Anna's eyes were glued to the screen. She jumped a little and pointed to the screen." D-did you see that?! Something just moved behind the mom.. LADY WHY WOULD YOU GO INTO THE BASEMENT?!"

Elsa laughed and grinned, smirking over at Anna as she barely moved her free hand, making the room temperature drop noticeably. "I saw it babe, that was a stupid move on her part." Anna's eyes grew wide and she stiffened up" ... Why did it get colder..?" She gasped liking around before turning her attention back to the screen." The movie is real... I kn-" there was a loud bang from the movie and Anna jumped so high she could have sworn she hit the ceiling. She landed in Elsa's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck Anna buried her face in Elsa's chest.

Elsa yelped in surprise and wrapped one arm around the girl, trying so hard not to laugh as she kissed the girls neck. "Hey, it's okay Anna. I promise." She murmured, a simple flick of her wrist causing a puff of cold air to blow over the pair. She grinned, now done with her little teasing.

Anna held herself closer to Elsa thing the ghosts in the movie had come to life when she felt the cold air against her. Elsa grinned and wrapped her other arm around Anna now, rubbing up and down her back, leaning down to kiss the younger girls neck. "I'll stop, I'm sorry." Anna blinked looking at Elsa confused." Wait what? What to you mean you'll stop? It was the movie.." Anna put her hands on her hips" what did you do? I mean other then put in the super scary movie?"

Elsa blinked as she felt her stomach drop, suddenly feeling very afraid. "I-I meant I'll stop laughing." She looked at the other girl, desperately hoping she'd let it go, her grip tightening on Anna's shirt.

Anna noticed her grip tighten, obviously it wasn't something the older girl wanted to talk about. So Anna thought it's be best to just play dumb. "Oh well in that case you should~" Anna lightly punched Elsa's arm." it's not my fault I'm easily scared." She placed her right hand on the blondes face." You don't have to be afraid, if you wanna tell me you can, I won't judge. Anything you say won't ever leave this room if you wanna tell me. In the end the decisions yours." She smiled before Anna pressed her lips to Elsa's.

Elsa blushed and whimpered as she kissed Anna back, holding onto the younger girl tightly and pulling her closer. She wanted to tell Anna, but she was terrified of what the girl would think, not to mention they had just met. She didn't want to lose the girl so soon. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss and try to forget about her powers for a moment.

Anna giggled into the kiss as Elsa pulled her closer, she figured if it was important Elsa would tell her and even then they just met. It was only right for the older women to have her secrets that she didn't want to share, Anna was more then fine with that. She honestly didn't care either way. The redhead just relaxed and went along with her part, Anna opened her mouth a bit to deepen their kiss. She may be inexperienced but she was willing to try.

Elsa blushed when she felt Anna's mouth part, slowly and hesitantly she pushed her tongue into the other girls mouth, hoping she wouldn't scare away the younger girl. She let her hands slide down to Anna's hips, now focused on something more important.

Anna blushed linking her arms around the older girls neck again. She copied her actions except for leaving her arms where they were, she brushed her tongue against ten blondes she tasted sweet to her. Anna's heart felt like it turned to gue melting to the bottom of her rib cage. The younger girl reached her hand up and brushed it through the other girls long platinum blonde hair, it felt so soft.

Elsa shivered when Anna ran her fingers through her hair, that being one of her sensitive spots, her cheeks flushed as she could stop a low moan rising in her throat. She couldn't remember the last time someone played with her hair. She leaned towards Anna some as she curiously ran her tongue along the underside of Anna's, loving the taste of the smaller girl. She tasted like chocolate. Slowly she started rubbing circles on Anna's hips.

Anna kept running her hands through Elsa's soft hair, more or less for a reaction from the girl mainly she just wanted to keep her hands busy. Anna let out a low moan brushing her tongue against Elsa's again. Anna moved her legs to each side of the blonde to get more comfortable and scooted closer.

Elsa smirked into the kiss and pulled Anna into her lap, pressing their bodies together as she slowly pulled back from the kiss and looked at the younger girl. Her eyes were dark and her breathing heavy, chuckling softly. "I really like you playing with my hair."

Anna pressed her forehead to Elsa's breathing heavy looking at the older girls eyes she noticed a different, but didn't think much of it thinking it was nothing more then an effect of the moment they shared. She smiled softly looking at her with her eyes half closed." I thought you might, seeing you didn't stop me. Honestly I like messing with your hair, its like ridiculously soft." She kissed the girls nose. "Your really making me not want to go home.."

"I would never stop you." Elsa whispered, cupping Anna's cheek and stroking it with her thumb, she took a moment to look over the other girls face, admiring how beautiful she was. "Then don't go home. Spend the night here, with me." She murmured after a moment, smiling softly at Anna.

"I wouldn't think of ever leaving.." Anna leaned into Elsa's hand closing her eyes smiling." Unless you asked me to of course, but even then I'd probably just be weird and stay outside." She giggled." Maybe I shouldn't have said that." The younger girl opened her eyes instantly blushing when she realized Elsa was staring at her, the red head still smiled." Of course I'll stay with you, it's been a long time since I've been asked to stay over at another persons house.."

Elsa blinked and looked at Anna for a moment, before grinning lopsidedly and laughing. She kissed the girls jawline. "You're so cute I swear, it'll be the death of me one day." She chuckled and continued to stroke the girls cheek. "I'll take the couch tonight, because there's only one bed."

Anna couldn't help but giggle at the blondes comment." I surely hope not you need to be around as long as possible!" Anna blinked." Oh.. Well I don't wanna take your bed from you.. Are you sure? I feel kinda bad.. Couches aren't exactly comfy.." She fidgeted with her hands, it was something she always did when she got nervous." ... Or we could share your bed.. I don't know.. It's your place so you make the rules and stuff.." She glanced around the room.

Elsa perked up at the suggestion to share a bed with Anna, nodding and grinning. "That would be nice, to share. W-Well I mean if you're okay with that." She chuckled some, rubbing the back of her head as her cheeks flushed.

"O-oh ok.. Y-yeah I mean if we'll both be comfy.. Then yeah I'm ok with that.." Anna cleared her throat and tucked a stray hair behind her ear." I mean after what just happened sleeping in the same bed shouldn't be weird and I mean we literally just met and we're already this comfortable with each other.. So yeah.." She cupped Elsa's cheek." Oh!" She kept her hand on the girls face but her eyes widened

"What? What's wrong?" Elsa's brows furrowed as she looked at Anna, still blushing. "It's just I never noticed how cold your skin was until now.. It's kinda like ice but yet it's warm at the same time.." Anna's eyes never felt Elsa's face." It's really unique.. I like it, I've never known or heard of anyone having skin like this." She rested her other hand on the opposite side of the women's face." It doesn't bother me at all, your lucky to be so gorgeous you know that?"

Elsa's eyes widened slightly as she started feeling extremely fidgety, her hands balling into fists as she forced the temperature to stay the same, even though she was worried and a tiny bit scared. "Th-Thank you." She mumbled after a moment, her eyes avoiding Anna's.

Anna tilted her head noticing Elsa wouldn't look at her"... D-did I say something wrong? I-I'm sorry I didn't mean whatever I said whatever hurt you..." She got off Elsa and sat a seat away from her pulling her knees up to her chest. Anna rested her chin on her knee, her eyes started to water" .. Sorry.."

'Don't push this one away stupid. You've worked hard enough to where you can control yourself. Look what you did! She's about to cry!' Elsa let out a long breath, before relaxing her hands and turning to look at Anna. Gently she reached out and cupped the girls cheek, turning her head so the girl would look at her. "Anna..I'm sorry. I just get..very self conscious about that.. Please, please don't cry." She murmured, scooting closer to the other girl. "I'm so sorry for upsetting you."

"N-no it's not your fault" Anna sniffed" I should have known better, you said you didn't like to be around people.." She wiped eye eyes with her sleeves, Anna pulled Elsa into a hug putting her arms around her neck. " I'll be more careful next time, sorry for getting emotional on you.." She closed her eyes again suddenly feeling tired.

Elsa hugged her back just as tight, nuzzling into her neck. "You didn't get emotional on me, I'm sorry I acted weird about it. It was actually very very sweet of you." She suddenly stood up, scooping Anna up in her arms, able to tell the girl was tired. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Anna kept her arms around Elsa's neck and yawned".. I don't blame you.. You had your reasons" she smiled" one day maybe you won't be so self con-" she yawned again closing her eyes resting on the blondes chest quickly falling asleep in her arms.

Elsa bit her lip and smiled softly as she soon got to her room, laying Anna down on the bed. She laid down beside her and pulled the covers over them both. Sighing, she turned on her side to look over Anna's face, running a hand through the younger girls bangs.

Anna moved around a little getting comfortable and curling up before letting out a small sigh, a small smile formed on her lips. Elsa chuckled quietly and wrapped an arm around Anna from behind, nuzzling into her back and closing her eyes, quickly drifting off.

Anna woke up semi early. Slowly opening her eyes and examining the room, she panicked for a second tensing up before relaxing remembering where she was. The red head was about the get up but the arm around her stopped her. She flipped over looking at Elsa's sleeping face, Anna reached out carefully touching the older women's face 'her skins even cooler then it was yesterday.. I wonder why she's always so cold... If I just let it be maybe she'll tell me' Anna sighed and scooted closer resting her head on Elsa's chest listening to her heart beat, relaxing again "this is nice.."

A few moments later Elsa stirred, yawning and rubbing at her eyes sleepily. She smiled at the immediate warmth she felt pressed against her, loving it. She tightened her hold on Anna as she snuggled into the smaller girl. "Good morning, beautiful." She murmured.

Anna giggled " good morning to you too love " she sat up and kissed her cheek" how'd you sleep? It's still pretty early if you wanna sleep more." "Hmm, I haven't slept that good in a long time. You kept me very warm. And how did you sleep?" Elsa looked up at Anna, holding one of her hands and absentmindedly playing with her fingers.

Anna grinned" I'm glad" she giggled blushing" well I've been told I'm like a natural heater so I guess that's a good thing" she moved closer to the older girl" I slept very well thank you.. Oh should we go out to eat or make something? Unless your not hungry then I guess we can just stay in here~"

Elsa smiled and reached up to place a hand on the back of Anna's neck, pulling her down into a deep kiss. She hummed and purred in delight, her eyes sliding shut. 'I guess that answers my question' Anna squeaked caught off guard but she let out a little sigh closing her eyes as well. She moved herself so she was on top of the blonde, she supported herself up with her arms.

Elsa blushed once she felt Anna move to be on top of her. She slid her arms around the girl and slowly lifted up her shirt, only wanting to feel the soft, smooth skin underneath. Elsa tilted her head slightly. Elsa's touch sent tingles up Anna's spine and gave her goosebumps. With that Anna gave up supporting herself, letting herself rest on top of Elsa. She built up enough confidence to act on her next move running her tongue across the bottom of Elsa's lip.

Elsa smirked into the kiss, letting out a quiet moan as she parted her lips. Very slowly Elsa ran her hand across Anna's butt, still not wanting to go too far yet. Though she was curious. Anna took full advantage and pushed her tongue in exploring Elsa's mouth. She felt her ego spike a little hearing that little moan she let out. The younger girl blushed feeling a hand on her butt, she didn't make a noise she was focused more on Elsa's sweet taste.

Once Elsa was sure Anna didn't mind, she gently squeezed the girls butt, her own hips bucking every so slightly. The other hand that was still rubbing Anna's back twitched, she wanted to do so many things to the younger girl. "Hnnh.." Elsa shivered and suddenly started sucking on Anna's tongue.

Anna face flushed with Elsa's action, she could tell Elsa wanted something what the young girl didn't quite understand just yet. She went for the quickest thing she could think of and last night comment rang threw her ears, the red head ran her fingers through the blondes hair while her other hand ran to Elsa's hip before let out a moan from the older girl sucking in her tongue.

Elsa hummed loudly, she pulled back from the kiss, looking up at Anna and smirking, chuckling. "You have no idea how much self control it's taking for me to just lay here." She was about to say more but decided against it, closing her eyes and enjoying the other playing with her hair.

Anna giggled still messing with her hair" well at least we're both having problems here" she let out a soft sigh smiling a little" I'm not sure about you but this has to be the most interesting morning I've ever had." "And what problem are you having?" Elsa grinned up at the girl, stroking her cheek, her body finally calming down. "It is the most interesting morning I've had, and the most pleasurable one."

"Well.. I.. I don't.." She looked over gabbed a pillow and but it on her face muffling her voice and covering her bright red face" idontknowwhatimdoingbutyouknowwhattodoandIdidn'twannastopyoufromdoingwhstyouwanttojustbecauseimnewatthis!Ughh..." She kept the pillow on her face resting on her chest again making random noises from embarrassment if the other girl understood what she said.

"I don't have to do stuff anymore that you're not comfortable with. I guess I did kind of go too far this morning." She sighed and rubbed Anna's head, blushing as well.

Anna quickly lifted her head off the pillow clearly surprised she caught all that".. N-no you didn't cross the line.. I mean you probably would have yesterday but I mean I'm kinda getting use to it.. I just feel kinda bad.." Her face was still red, she turned her head to look out the window" looks like it's gunna be rainy today, so I guess that limits what we can d-" Anna heard her phone going off, she reached in her pocket and answered it" hel-" she pulled the phone away from her ear hearing a women in the other line yelling.

Elsa's brows furrowed as she heard the other woman yelling at Anna, her face turning into a scowl. "Anna who is that? Why are they yelling at you?" She whispered softly so the other person wouldn't hear.

Anna covered her phone " it's ok I'm use to it I'll explain in a second" she whispered back before uncovering the phone, putting it back to her ear taking normally" O-ok ok yeah I know look I'm sorry, mom I had a late night I

Sorry I didn't answer... Yes I know you and dad were worried.. No I'm not at home... Mom.. Ma-... Mom! I'm ok I'm at a friends safe and sound.. Yes the one I met yesterday.. No.. Uh-uh.. 21.. Blon-wait no I'm not going to describe her.. Ughh Elsa.." She looked away blushing again"... Yes.. Ok see you when you get home.. Love you too.. Bye" Anna hung up and sighed " sorry.. Mom gets that way when I miss a call when she's not in the country"

"Ah..what did she say about my age? Does she approve? I want to meet them. Why do they get back?" Elsa started hammering Anna with questions before she could stop herself. She reached out and held the other girls hand, kissing her palm softly. "Uhh.." Anna stared at Elsa" well I can tell you your the first one not to be afraid of them.." She smiled as Elsa kissed her hand" well seeing your technically 2 years older she doesn't care.. In a good way, so far yeah she does. They come back I guess later tonight.. Mom got worried, changed their flights to come back two days early so.. I guess your in luck" she shrugged.

Elsa nodded slowly as it sunk in she'd have to meet Anna's parents. She's never met her girlfriends parents before, and once it finally registered she shot up into a sitting position. "Oh god. What am I going to wear? I can't wear my normal clothes! They'll probably think I'm some street rat! Should I talk sophisticated? Normal? Ugh I don't think they're going to like me.. Do they know you like girls? Am I your first girlfriend?" She turned and looked at Anna desperately, her cheeks growing a dark red.

Anna felt really bad but she couldn't help but laugh at the girls reaction" I'm sorry I couldn't help it shhh" she brought Elsa's head to her chest and ran her fingers through her hair to calm her down. " you'll be fine, just be yourself. Mom and dad only judge people at work at home their seriously down to earth people... Who just have a lot of money and propert-" she caught herself" if your that worried I'll pick out something for you, I PROMISE they won't think your a street rat.. Even if you were they wouldn't believe it they'd say your too pretty" Anna smiled" talk normal they'll know your faking it if you try and act" at that comment about them not liking her Anna grabbed both sides of Elsa's face making her look at Anna" your right they won't like you... Their gunna love you trust me, your smart, SUPER. Protective which will score you some points let me tell you and most important your sweet and kind" she kissed her softly before pulling away" and yeah mom knows dad just thinks it's a stage but he's ok with it. I don't wanna add more pressure but technically yeah your my first girlfriend" she kissed her again a little longer then the last one "you'll be perfect I mean you already are"

Elsa blushed as she held into the younger girl. "I'll treat you so good I promise. I hope they like me, I really do." Anna nuzzled into the girls neck with a big smile" I know you will, and I make the same promise to you." She kissed Elsa's neck" they'll love you, just relax we have at least 7 hours before they get home." Elsa nodded to calm herself, sighing heavily. "Yeah, you're right.."

Anna looked at her and left out a sigh giving her a soft smile" sorry I shouldn't have added the time limit... What can I do to help you relax?" "It's okay, really. I just want to relax with you." She smiles and rubs Anna's back.

Anna nodded wrapping her arms around the blondes waist closing her eyes" you make a very comfy pillow, so what's going on in that head of yours? I'm curious." "I do? I didn't think I was that comfortable." Elsa blushed and grinned lopsidedly, kissing the girls neck all over. "Just thinking about how tonight is going to go."

"Well you are very comfy" Anna stuck her tongue out and giggled at the affection she was getting. "Don't over think it or you'll do all the things that you DONT what to happen, trust me on that. Try and think of something else.. Like sweets~!" She took the girls hand kissing it.

"Hmm, in that case I'll think about you" she grinned more at Anna, blushing as she lightly licked the girl neck, before nipping it. "That's a good way of thinking" Anna blushed and giggled, she wrapped her arms around the blondes neck and nipped at her ear "though at dinner you won't be able to do this" she whispered.

Elsa gasped as her face lit up a darker red, shivering she smirked, moving her head to whisper huskily in the girls ear. "Seems you found another one of my sensitive spots." She pulled back to wink at Anna. "It will be difficult to keep my hands off of you, but I guess I'll be able to do it."

Anna grinned" I guess I'm pretty good at finding them" she laughed" I'll hold you to it, though I'm pretty lousy at being on my best behavior" the red randomly pokes Elsa's nose" this is going to be a VERY interesting dinner."

Elsa pouted and blushed, looking at Anna as she poked the girls side. "You'll be laughing at how ridiculously bad I screw this up. Say goodbye to seeing me." Elsa groaned, burying her head into the other girls neck.

Anna flinched letting out a high pitched squeak when Elsa poked her side "nooooooooo I'm not laughing at that" she laughed again stroking the blondes hair" oh my goodness Elsa your acting ridiculous, everything's gunna be fine" she felt bad for laughing but she couldn't help it.

Elsa eventually smiled her normal smile, sighing as she rubbed the other girls back. "I really do like you Anna." She murmured softly, looking into the other girls eyes. A light shade of pink dusting her cheeks.

Anna looked in Elsa's eyes giving her a soft smile, she took the blondes hands in her own blushing" I really like you too." Elsa leaned in and kissed the girl passionately, humming and squeezing Anna's hand.

Anna closed her eyes letting out soft sigh kissing her back. 'I know mom and dad will love her, even if they don't for some weird reason it won't stop me from still seeing her, she makes me feel so safe.'

Elsa slowly pulled back after a moment, not wanting the kiss to go much further. She just wanted to show Anna how important the girl was to her. She looked into Anna's eyes, smiling at her as she played with the younger girls fingers.

"I'm really glad you picked to live here, I really mean that" Anna shrugged" even if this is a really crappy city.. Your the only person I've met here that didn't seem stuck up and who was willing to talk to me treating me like someone normal.. Not that I wanna make this about me... Though why did you move? Didn't you wanna stay with your family?" She tilted her head curiously.

Elsa's content face changed instantly when Anna asked why she moved, glancing away for a moment and biting her lip. "Ah..it's complicated." "Hm? Oh!" Anna looked down" sorry.. I mean not to push but is your family that bad?" She looked at Elsa " I'll stop asking about things like that if it's to uncomfortable.. I just wanna know more about you, at this point you already know way more about me then I know about you."

Elsa sighed and played with Anna's hands. "Well...my parents own a company, so they're very wealthy. They're very stuck up. I'm an only child, my mother had a miscarriage when I was..um..five, I think. My dad is a complete ass, I haven't talked to him in a while. I don't have hardly any friends, I like to keep to myself. Usually I'm very mean to people I don't know, but there was something different about you." Elsa smiled lopsidedly. "And the rest..maybe you'll find out in time."

Anna blinked not expecting that long of an answer" o-oh I'm sorry to hear what happened... Now I can see why you don't want to talk about them.." She looked down and averted her eyes away from Elsa 'so her life wasn't what I thought.. She doesn't even act like she's from a wealthy family not that it matters but I thought she was just a regular person. She's had it so rough her whole life.. Well that's not gunna happen anymore!' She looked back up at Elsa smiling" well that doesn't sound like you to be mean, well in that case whenever you wanna talk I'll be here to listen."

"Thank you. And it doesn't really bother me talking about them, I don't mind." She smiled and kissed Anna's jaw. "And I'll be here for you too." "Your welcome" she grinned" thank you for that too. I hope this doesn't sound to weird but I kinda can't wait to know more about you." She kissed her cheek.

Elsa blushed as she wanted to tell Anna so bad, but instead she just bit her lip. "I can't wait to know more things about you either, babe." Anna laughed" we'll ask anything you want" she held her arms out" I've got nothing to hide" she grinned like a kid.

Elsa brushed away the guilty feeling have actually having something to hide. "Just tell me anything you want." Anna tapped her chin" well.. There's kinda a lot to say actually though you wanna know a secret?" Elsa nodded quickly. "Yes I do."

Anna scooted closer to Elsa" I've always wanted to have powers of some kind just to be different from everyone else!" She threw her arms in the air dramatically" it would be SOOO amazing!" She shrugged" but sadly I'm just boring old me" she laughed" I've seen so many shows of people waking up and having powers and having to hide them. Its stupid how they felt like they had to do that you know? I wish people would just let them be who they are, it's not like they asked to be shunned for

Something they can't control" she pouted crossing her arms" those normal jerks."

Elsa's eyes widened, feeling anger rising in herself as well as more guilt. "It's not stupid! Maybe it's hard for them to have it! Maybe it's...it's awful to have powers!" Her hands clenched into fists.

Anna's eyes widened" w-wh.. I-I didn't mean it like that! What are you getting so mad about?!" Anna got off the bed standing up" I meant it was stupid to have to hide their powers! God you don't have to get so mad or yell at me I didn't do anything wrong!" Anna was about to walk away but Elsa's last sentence got her attention, she leaned over putting her hands on the bed supporting herself" what do you mean it's awful to have powers?"

Elsa was practically glaring at Anna, before she asked her question. She blinked and scooted away from Anna slightly, stuttering out her sentence. "I-I meant it would probably be awful... How would I know? I don't have any powers.."

Anna glared at the blonde" Elsa cut the crap ok? If you didn't you wouldn't have got all defensive! It's not like I'm gunna tell anyone!" She was more frustrated that Elsa felt like she had to hide it even after she basically admitted it.

"No, stop it Anna! You don't know what you're talking about! I don't have stupid ass powers!" Elsa stood up, towering over Anna, using their height difference as a defense mechanism.

She looked up at Elsa holding her ground" yeah your right apparently I don't! It doesn't explain why are you so mad about it?! Chill out then if you don't! I didn't ask to be yelled at for voicing an opinion that got WAY out of hand!" Anna turned and started walking towards the door" this is so stupid!" She yelled before running out into the living room curling up on the couch.

Elsa growled as she glared at the door, ice forming around her fists. "Stupid. Stupid. This is so stupid." She mumbled, nearly shaking in rage as she looked down at her hands. "This..This is way I hate getting close to people."

Anna curled up even more her eyes began to water "why can't I just keep my mouth shut! God I'm such an idiot!" She grabbed a pillow and cried into it" I'm sorry... Elsa I messed up..."

Elsa took several deep breaths, repeating her normal chant in her head before forcing the ice to disappear. After a moment she walked into the living room, her body colder than usual and she hoped Anna wouldn't notice. She rubbed the back of her neck as she looked at Anna. "I'm sorry... I don't know why I got so defensive. That was stupid of me. Will you please forgive me?"

Anna didn't look up she kept the pillow on her face"... It was stupid...And I won't..." She laid there and sniffed hugging the pillow tighter. "You won't forgive me?" Elsa asked, her eyes widening as she felt a stab to her heart, the temperature dropping several degrees.

" I won't because it's not your-" she took the pillow off her face and looked at Elsa she gasped" ... oh my god ELSA" she shot up off the couch running to her and hugging her basically knocking them both over Anna cried again" I'm SO SO SO SORRY I didn't mean it like that oh my god! I meant to joke! I'm sorry!" She buried her face in Elsa's chest she kept repeating I'm sorry.

Elsa blushed and stumbled back slightly, wrapping her arms around Anna. "Why are you so sorry? It's okay Anna..." She scowled as she was trying her hardest to not let it get any colder, trying to act like she didn't notice the cold temperature.

"No it isn't! Why aren't you mad my stupid joke really hurt you..." She mumbled gripping into Elsa's shirt even tighter. Anna shivered a little" it's.. Cold" she said just above a whisper. Elsa sighed and hugged the girl tighter to her, praying that she could stop feeling like this so the temperature would go back to normal. "I'm sorry, something must be wrong with the heater."

"Don't be, it's ok I don't mind it.. It's nice" she closed her eyes hugging the colder women" I like how cold you are.. Leave the heater be" Anna's body began to relax as she snuggled closer to the blonde.

Elsa couldn't help it as tears started rolling down her cheeks. She was so used to people calling her powers evil, a problem, or annoying. She hated them, it made her feel like a freak, which is one of the most popular things she got called before she moved. She rubbed at her eyes as she looked down, letting her bangs fall in her face, looking like a child.

Anna looked up at Elsa and moved her hands away from her face instead placing her hands on the sides of Elsa's face, wipping her tears with her thumbs" oh love what's wrong? Don't cry everything's alright" Anna got on her tip toes closing her eyes pushing her warm lips on other other girls cold ones softly for a minute then broke the kiss opening her eyes looking at Elsa with a warm smile.

Elsa couldn't help it, she started sobbing, covering her face as she kept her head down. "I-I'm sorry... it's n-nothing.." Elsa shook her head, not used to crying in front of anyone.

Anna puffed her cheeks out grabbing the sides of Elsa's face making her look at the red head" look I know your not use to talking about your feeling but if we're gunna do this and be together your gunna have to trust me and talk. It's not fair to be left in the dark like this.. Please Elsa let me help you through this, I can't take not being able to help and just see you take this on your own.. Your not alone anymore."

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Elsa kept repeating, whimpered as the temperature dropped more, shaking her head. "I-I want to tell you...more than anything, I swear. Please I'm sorry.." She was pretty sure she was having a breakdown, squeezing her eyes shut.

Anna sighed lightly grabbing Elsa's head gently and placing it on her chest resting her own chin on the blondes head holding her tightly petting her head, Anna kept whispering "it's ok everything's gunna be just fine don't worry" over and over continuing to pet the blondes head. She ignored the dropping temperature even if she had goosebumps all over.

Elsa held onto Anna tightly, eventually calming down. The temperature rose slowly, getting back to normal as she took a deep breath. "God I'm so sorry.. Please don't leave me Anna.. You're the first person to ever like me for who I really am. I don't want to lose you. I care so much for you." Elsa whimpered out, her voice cracking every now and then, sniffling.

Anna looked at Elsa in disbelieve for a second" Elsa I would NEVER leave you.. I understand why you'd think that but I swear on my life I will NEVER leave you ever" she looked hurt but it was mainly because of how Elsa was acting. Anna couldn't believe on how damaged Elsa back and forth. "Oh good, I wanted to apologize for that by the way.. Should have waited till you weren't drinking" she laughed again.

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully and leaned over to kiss Anna's neck. "It's okay silly." She whispered, smirking.

Anna put her drink on the table the blush still plastered on her face. She grabbed Elsa's arm holding it close to her chest resting her head on her shoulder." Ok munchy.."

Elsa hummed and nuzzled Anna's head, smiling contently. "Do you want to watch that scary movie now?" She murmured in the girls ear. Anna's head shot up and she looked at the older girl" wait what? Scary.. Movie... Like how scary?"

Elsa grinned down at Anna, winking and whispering. "VERY scary~" Anna looked at the tv then back to Elsa with a little smile that seemed more like a smirk " $20 says you scream first unless it's a movie you've

seen more then once.. Then it doesn't count"

"Hmm, but my dear, I don't scare easily. Although I have a feeling you do." Elsa smirked down at Anna, winking. "Are you scared of ghosts?" "What?" She waved her hand" psh" she rolled her eyes" it's not good to lie Elsa, and no I'm not scared of 'ghosts'" Anna made air quotes 'you've seen so many scary movies.. All you have to do is remember it's all fake and you got this! You CAN so prove her wrong and not bust her ego you got this Anna!'

Elsa chuckled and stood up to grab a big fluffy blanket and turn off the lights. She plopped back down next to Anna, tossing the blanket on her head as she went to Netflix, trying to find the scariest movie. "Riiight, Anna. If you say so."

She moved the blanket off her head puffing out her cheeks out again" meanie..." She rested her head on Elsa's shoulder watching her pick out a movie, Anna covered herself with the blanket and covered her mouth taking a breath in and sighing.

Elsa pulled some of the cover onto herself, pressing herself against the younger girl to get comfortable, and once she found a good movie she pressed play. She smirked and looked down at Anna, wrapping an arm around her.

Anna snuggled closer to Elsa" so what's this one about?" She kept her eyes on the screen semi paying attention to what was on it. She was more focused on her new surroundings and how everything seemed to smell just like the blonde.

"It's called The Conjuring. It's about a demon that like tortures this nice family." Elsa murmured and kissed Anna's head and relaxed against her. "I've heard of this one before.." Anna brought her knees closer to her chest" this one really happened" she fake coughed" I mean that's what I heard" she sunk lower in her seat.

Elsa laughed softly and rubbed Anna's side. "I'm right here, babe." She whispered in the girls ear, kissing it softly. Anna brought the blanket closer to her face as the movie started" why is it always the nice family that gets effected by the creepy house?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure." She murmurs, tightening her hold on Anna. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand holding it close to her chest the farther into the movie they got. Anna's eyes were glued to the screen. She jumped a little and pointed to the screen" did you see that?! Something just moved behind the mom.. LADY WHY WOULD YOU GO INTO THE BASEMENT?!"

Elsa laughed and grinned, smirking over at Anna as she barely moved her free hand, making the room temperature drop noticeably. "I saw it babe, that was a stupid move on her part." Anna's eyes grew wide and she stiffened up" ... Why did it get colder..?" She gasped" the movies real... I kn-" there was a loud bang from the movie and Anna jumped so high she could have sworn she hit the ceiling. She landed in Elsa's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck Anna buried her face in Elsa's chest.

Elsa yelped in surprise and wrapped one arm around the girl, trying so hard not to laugh as she kissed the girls neck. "Hey, it's okay Anna. I promise." She murmured, a simple flick of her wrist causing a puff of cold air to blow over the pair. She grinned, now done with her little teasing.

Elsa grinned and wrapped her other arm around Anna now, rubbing up and down her back, leaning down to kiss the younger girls neck. "I'll stop, I'm sorry." Anna blinked looking at Elsa confused" wait what? What to you mean you'll stop? It was the movie.." Anna put her hands on her hips" what did you do? I mean other then put in the super scary movie?"

Elsa blinked as she felt her stomach drop, suddenly feeling very afraid. "I-I meant I'll stop laughing." She looked at the other girl, desperately hoping she'd let it go, her grip tightening on Anna's shirt.

Anna noticed her grip tighten, obviously it wasn't something the older girl wanted to talk about. So Anna thought it's be best to just play dumb. "Oh well in that case you should~" Anna lightly punched Elsa's arm" it's not my fault I'm easily scared" she placed her right hand on the blondes face" you don't have to be afraid, if you wanna tell me you can. I won't judge, anything you say won't ever leave this room if you wanna tell me. In the end the decisions yours." She smiled before Anna pressed her lips to Elsa's.

Elsa blushed and whimpered as she kissed Anna back, holding onto the younger girl tightly and pulling her closer. She wanted to tell Anna, but she was terrified of what the girl would think, not to mention they had just met. She didn't want to lose the girl so soon. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss and try to forget about her powers for a moment.

Anna giggled into the kiss as Elsa pulled her closer, she figured if it was important Elsa would tell her and even then they just met it was only right for the older women to have her secrets that she didn't want to share, Anna was more then fine with that. She honestly didn't care either way. Anna just relaxed and went along with her part, Anna opened her mouth a bit to deepen their kiss. She may be inexperienced but she was willing to try.

Elsa blushed when she felt Anna's mouth part, slowly and hesitantly she pushed her tongue into the other girls mouth, hoping she wouldn't scare away the younger girl. She let her hands slide down to Anna's hips, quickly forgetting about her powers, now focused on something more important.

Anna blushed linking her arms around the older girls neck again. She copied her actions except for leaving her arms where they were, she brushed her tongue against Elsa's she tasted sweet to Anna. Her heart felt like it turned to gue melting to the bottom of her rib cage. The younger girl reached her hand up and brushed it through the other girls long platinum blonde hair, it felt so soft.

Elsa shivered when Anna ran her fingers through her hair, that being one of her sensitive spots, her cheeks flushed as she could stop a low moan rising in her throat. She couldn't remember the last time someone played with her hair. She leaned towards Anna some as she curiously ran her tongue along the underside of Anna's, loving the taste of the smaller girl. She tasted like chocolate. Slowly she started rubbing circles on Anna's hips.

Anna kept running her hands through Elsa's soft hair, more or less for a reaction from the girl mainly she just wanted to keep her hands busy. Anna let out a low moan brushing her tongue against Elsa's again. Anna moved her legs to each side of the blonde to get more comfortable and scooted closer.

Elsa smirked into the kiss and pulled Anna into her lap, pressing their bodies together as she slowly pulled back from the kiss and looked at the younger girl. Her eyes were dark and her breathing heavy, chuckling softly. "I really like you playing with my hair."

Anna pressed her forehead to Elsa's breathing heavy looking at the older girls eyes she noticed a different but didn't think much of it thinking it was nothing more then an effect of the moment they shared. She smiled softly looking at her with her eyes half closed" I thought you might seeing you didn't stop me, honestly I like messing with it too. It's like ridiculously soft" she kissed the girls nose. "Your really making me not want to go home.."

"I would never stop you." Elsa whispered, cupping Anna's cheek and stroking it with her thumb, she took a moment to look over the other girls face, admiring how beautiful she was. "Then don't go home. Spend the night here, with me." She murmured after a moment, smiling softly at Anna.

"I would never stop you." Elsa whispered, cupping Anna's cheek and stroking it with her thumb, she took a moment to look over the other girls face, admiring how beautiful she was. "Then don't go home. Spend the night here, with me." She murmured after a moment, smiling softly at Anna.

"I wouldn't think of ever leaving.." Anna leaned into Elsa's hand closing her eyes smiling" unless you asked me to of course but even then I'd probably just be weird and stay outside" she giggled" maybe I shouldn't have said that." She opened her eyes instantly blushing when she realized Elsa was staring at her, the red head still smiled" of course I'll stay with you, it's been a long time since I've been asked to stay.."

Elsa blinked and looked at Anna for a moment, before grinning lopsidedly and laughing. She kissed the girls jawline. "You're so cute I swear, it'll be the death of me one day." She chuckled and continued to stroke the girls cheek. "I'll take the couch tonight, because there's only one bed."

Anna couldn't help but giggle at the blondes comment" I surely hope not you need to be around as long as possible!" Anna blinked "oh.. Well I don't wanna take your bed from you.. Are you sure? I feel kinda bad.. Couches aren't exactly comfy.." Anna fidgeted with her hands something she always did when she got nervous" ... Or we could share.. I don't know.. It's your place so you make the rules and stuff.." She glanced around the room.

Elsa perked up at the suggestion to share a bed with Anna, nodding and grinning. "That would be nice, to share. W-Well I mean if you're okay with that." She chuckled some, rubbing the back of her head as her cheeks flushed.

"O-oh ok.. Y-yeah I mean if we'll both be comfy.. Then yeah I'm ok with that.." She cleared her throat and tucked a stray hair behind her ear " I mean after what just happened sleeping in the same bed shouldn't be weird and I mean we literally just met and we're already this comfortable with each other.. So yeah.." She cupped Elsa's cheek "oh!" She kept her hand on the girls face but her eyes widened

"What? What's wrong?" Elsa's brows furrowed as she looked at Anna, still blushing. "It's just I never noticed how cold your skin was until now.. It's kinda like ice but yet it's warm at the same time.." Anna's eyes never felt Elsa's face" it's really unique.. I like it, I've never known or heard of anyone having skin like this" she rested her other hand on the opposite side of the women's face" it doesn't bother me at all, your lucky to be so gorgeous you know that?"

Elsa's eyes widened slightly as she started feeling extremely fidgety, her hands balling into fists as she forced the temperature to stay the same, even though she was worried and a tiny bit scared. "Th-Thank you." She mumbled after a moment, her eyes avoiding Anna's.

Anna tilted her head noticing Elsa wouldn't look at her"... D-did I say something wrong? I-I'm sorry I didn't mean whatever I said whatever hurt you..." She got off Elsa and sat a seat away from her pulling her knees up to her chest. Anna rested her chin on her knee, her eyes started to water" .. Sorry.."

'Don't push this one away stupid. You've worked hard enough to where you can control yourself. Look what you did! She's about to cry!' Elsa let out a long breath, before relaxing her hands and turning to look at Anna. Gently she reached out and cupped the girls cheek, turning her head so the girl would look at her. "Anna..I'm sorry. I just get..very self conscious about that.. Please, please don't cry." She murmured, scooting closer to the other girl. "I'm so sorry for upsetting you."

"N-no it's not your fault" Anna sniffed" I should have known better, you said you didn't like to be around people.." She wiped eye eyes with her sleeves, Anna pulled Elsa into a hug putting her arms around her neck. " I'll be more careful next time, sorry for getting emotional on you.." She closed her eyes again suddenly feeling tired.

Elsa hugged her back just as tight, nuzzling into her neck. "You didn't get emotional on me, I'm sorry I acted weird about it. It was actually very very sweet of you." She suddenly stood up, scooping Anna up in her arms, able to tell the girl was tired. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Anna kept her arms around Elsa's neck and yawned."...I don't blame you.. You had your reasons." She smiled." One day maybe you won't be so self con-"she yawned again closing her eyes resting on the blondes chest quickly falling asleep in her arms.

Elsa bit her lip and smiled softly as she soon got to her room, laying Anna down on the bed. She laid down beside her and pulled the covers over them both. Sighing, she turned on her side to look over Anna's face, running a hand through the younger girls bangs.

Anna moved around a little getting comfortable and curling up before letting out a small sigh, a small smile formed on her lips. Elsa chuckled quietly and wrapped an arm around Anna from behind, nuzzling into her back and closing her eyes, quickly drifting off.


	3. Speaking without thinking

Anna woke up semi early. Slowly opening her eyes and examining the room, she panicked for a second tensing up before relaxing remembering where she was. The red head was about the get up but the arm around her stopped her. She flipped over looking at Elsa's sleeping face, Anna reached out carefully touching the older women's face 'her skins even cooler then it was yesterday.. I wonder why she's always so cold... If I just let it be maybe she'll tell me'. Anna sighed and scooted closer resting her head on Elsa's chest listening to her heart beat, relaxing again "this is nice.."

A few moments later Elsa stirred, yawning and rubbing at her eyes sleepily. She smiled at the immediate warmth she felt pressed against her, loving it. She tightened her hold on Anna as she snuggled into the smaller girl. "Good morning, beautiful." She murmured.

Anna giggled." Good morning to you too, munchy." She sat up and kissed Elsa's cheek." How'd you sleep? It's still pretty early if you wanna sleep more." Elsa looked up at Anna." Hmm, I haven't slept that good in a long time. You kept me very warm. And how did you sleep?" She held one of the redheads hands and absentmindedly playing with her fingers.

Anna grinned." I'm glad." She giggled blushing." Well I've been told I'm like a natural heater so I guess that's a good thing." She moved closer to the older girl." I slept very well thank you.. Oh should we go out to eat or make something? Unless your not hungry then I guess we can just stay in here~"

Elsa smiled and reached up to place a hand on the back of Anna's neck, pulling her down into a deep kiss. She hummed and purred in delight, her eyes sliding shut. 'I guess that answers my question' Anna thought as she let out a little squeak being caught off guard. But she let out a little sigh closing her eyes as well, she moved herself so she was on top of the blonde. Anna supported herself up with her arms.

Elsa blushed once she felt Anna move to be on top of her. She slid her arms around the girl and slowly lifted up her shirt, only wanting to feel the soft, smooth skin underneath. Elsa tilted her head slightly. Elsa's touch sent tingles up Anna's spine and gave her goosebumps. With that Anna gave up supporting herself, letting herself rest on top of Elsa. She built up enough confidence to act on her next move running her tongue across the bottom of Elsa's lip.

Elsa smirked into the kiss, letting out a quiet moan as she parted her lips. Very slowly Elsa ran her hand across Anna's butt, still not wanting to go too far yet. Though she was curious. Anna took full advantage and pushed her tongue in exploring Elsa's mouth. She felt her ego spike a little hearing that little moan she let out. The younger girl blushed feeling a hand on her butt, she didn't make a noise she was focused more on Elsa's sweet taste.

Once Elsa was sure Anna didn't mind, she gently squeezed the girls butt, her own hips bucking every so slightly. The other hand that was still rubbing Anna's back twitched, she wanted to do so many things to the younger girl. "Hnnh.." Elsa shivered and suddenly started sucking on Anna's tongue.

Anna face flushed with Elsa's action, she could tell Elsa wanted something what the young girl didn't quite understand just yet. She went for the quickest thing she could think of and last night comment rang threw her ears, the red head ran her fingers through the blondes hair while her other hand ran to Elsa's hip before let out a moan from the older girl sucking in her tongue.

Elsa hummed loudly, she pulled back from the kiss, looking up at Anna and smirking, chuckling. "You have no idea how much self control it's taking for me to just lay here." She was about to say more but decided against it, closing her eyes and enjoying the other playing with her hair.

Anna giggled still messing with her hair." Well at least we're both having problems here." She let out a soft sigh smiling a little." I'm not sure about you but this has to be the most interesting morning I've ever had." The blonde looked up at the younger girl. "And what problem are you having?" Elsa stroked her cheek, her body finally calming down. "It is the most interesting morning I've had, and the most pleasurable one."

"Well.. I.. I don't.." Anna looked over gabbed a pillow and but it on her face muffling her voice and covering her bright red face." idontknowwhatimdoingbutyouknowwhattodoandIdidn'twannastopyoufromdoingwhstyouwanttojustbecauseimnewatthis! Ughh..." She kept the pillow on her face resting on her chest again making random noises from embarrassment if the other girl understood what she said.

"I don't have to do stuff anymore that you're not comfortable with. I guess I did kind of go too far this morning." She sighed and rubbed Anna's head, blushing as well.

Anna quickly lifted her head off the pillow clearly surprised she caught all that".. N-no you didn't cross the line.. I mean you probably would have yesterday but I mean I'm kinda getting use to it.. I just feel kinda bad.." Her face was still red, she turned her head to look out the window." Well like it's gunna be rainy today, so I guess that limits what we can d-" Anna heard her phone going off, she reached in her pocket and answered it" hel-" she pulled the phone away from her ear hearing a women in the other line yelling.

Elsa's brows furrowed as she heard the other woman yelling at Anna, her face turning into a scowl. "Anna who is that? Why are they yelling at you?" She whispered softly so the other person wouldn't hear.

Anna covered her phone." It's ok I'm use to it I'll explain in a second." She whispered back before uncovering the phone, putting it back to her ear taking normally." O-ok ok yeah I know look I'm sorry, mama I had a late night, sorry I didn't answer... Yes I know you and dad were worried.. No I'm not at home...Mama.. Mo-... Mama! I'm ok I'm at a friends safe and sound.. Yes the one I met yesterday.. No.. Uh-uh.. 21.. Blon- wait no I'm not going to describe her to you! Ughh Elsa.." She looked away blushing again." Yes.. Ok see you when you get home.. Love you too.. Bye." Anna hung up and sighed." sorry.. Mama gets that way when I miss a call when she's not in the country."

"Ah..what did she say about my age? Does she approve? I want to meet them. Why do they get back?" Elsa started hammering Anna with questions before she could stop herself. She reached out and held the other girls hand, kissing her palm softly. "Uhh.." Anna stared at Elsa." Well I can tell you your the first one not to be afraid of them.." She smiled as Elsa kissed her hand." Well seeing your technically a year older she doesn't care.. In a good way and so far yeah she does. They come back I guess later tonight.. Mama got worried and changed their flights to come back two days early so.. I guess your in luck." she shrugged.

Elsa nodded slowly as it sunk in she'd have to meet Anna's parents. She's never met her girlfriends parents before, and once it finally registered she shot up into a sitting position. "Oh god. What am I going to wear? I can't wear my normal clothes! They'll probably think I'm some street rat! Should I talk sophisticated? Normal? Ugh I don't think they're going to like me.. Do they know you like girls? Am I your first girlfriend?" She turned and looked at Anna desperately, her cheeks growing a dark red.

Anna felt really bad but she couldn't help but laugh at the girls reaction." I'm sorry I couldn't help it shhh." she brought Elsa's head to her chest and ran her fingers through her hair to calm her down. " you'll be fine, just be yourself. Mom and dad only judge people at work at home their seriously down to earth people... Who just have a lot of money and propert-" the redhead caught herself." If your that worried I'll pick out something for you, I PROMISE they won't think your a street rat.. Even if you were they wouldn't believe it they'd say your too pretty." Anna smiled." Talk normal they'll know your faking it if you try and act."

At that comment about them not liking her Anna grabbed both sides of Elsa's face making her look at Anna." your right they won't like you... Their gunna love you trust me, your smart, SUPER protective which will score you some points let me tell you and most important your sweet and kind." The younger girl kissed her softly before pulling away." And yeah, mama knows. Papa just thinks it's a stage, but he's ok with it. I don't wanna add more pressure but technically yeah your my first girlfriend." Anna kissed her again a little longer then the last one. "You'll be perfect I mean you already are."

Elsa blushed as she held into the younger girl. "I'll treat you so good I promise. I hope they like me, I really do." Anna nuzzled into the girls neck with a big smile." I know you will, and I make the same promise to you." Anna kissed Elsa's neck." They'll love you, just relax we have at least 6 hours before they get home." Elsa nodded to calm herself, sighing heavily. "Yeah, you're right.."

Anna looked at her and let out a sigh giving her a soft smile." Oh I shouldn't have added the time limit... What can I do to help you relax?" Elsa smiles and rubs Anna's back." It's okay, really. I just want to relax with you."

Anna nodded wrapping her arms around the blondes waist closing her eyes." You make a very comfy pillow, so what's going on in that head of yours? I'm curious." Elsa blushed and grinned lopsidedly." I do? I didn't think I was that comfortable." kissing the girls neck all over." Just thinking about how tonight is going to go."

"Well you are very comfy." Anna stuck her tongue out and giggled at the affection she was getting. "Don't over think it or you'll do all the things that you DONT what to happen, trust me on that. Try and think of something else.. Like sweets~!" She took the girls hand kissing it.

"Hmm, in that case I'll think about you" she grinned more at Anna, blushing as she lightly licked the girl neck, before nipping it. "That's a good way of thinking" Anna blushed and giggled, she wrapped her arms around the blondes neck and nipped at her ear. "though at dinner you won't be able to do this." She whispered.

Elsa gasped as her face lit up a darker red, shivering she smirked, moving her head to whisper huskily in the girls ear. "Seems you found another one of my sensitive spots." She pulled back to wink at Anna. "It will be difficult to keep my hands off of you, but I guess I'll be able to do it."

Anna grinned" I guess I'm pretty good at finding them" she laughed" I'll hold you to it, though I'm pretty lousy at being on my best behavior" the red randomly pokes Elsa's nose" this is going to be a VERY interesting dinner."

Elsa pouted and blushed, looking at Anna as she poked the girls side. "You'll be laughing at how ridiculously bad I screw this up. Say goodbye to seeing me." Elsa groaned, burying her head into the other girls neck.

Anna flinched letting out a high pitched squeak when Elsa poked her side. "nooooooooo I'm not laughing at that." She laughed again stroking the blondes hair." Oh my goodness Elsa your acting ridiculous, everything's gunna be fine." She felt bad for laughing but she couldn't help it.

Elsa eventually smiled her normal smile, sighing as she rubbed the other girls back. "I really do like you Anna." She murmured softly, looking into the other girls eyes. A light shade of pink dusting her cheeks.

Anna looked in Elsa's eyes giving her a soft smile, she took the blondes hands in her own blushing." I really like you too." Elsa leaned in and kissed the girl passionately, humming and squeezing Anna's hand.

Anna closed her eyes letting out soft sigh kissing her back. 'I know mama and papa will love her, even if they don't for some weird reason it won't stop me from still seeing her, she makes me feel so safe.'

Elsa slowly pulled back after a moment, not wanting the kiss to go much further. She just wanted to show Anna how important the girl was to her. She looked into Anna's eyes, smiling at her as she played with the younger girls fingers.

"I'm really glad you picked to live here, I really mean that." Anna shrugged." Even if this is a really crappy city.. Your the only person I've met here that didn't seem stuck up and who was willing to talk to me treating me like someone normal.. Not that I wanna make this about me.. Though why did you move? Didn't you wanna stay with your family?" She tilted her head curiously.

Elsa's content face changed instantly when Anna asked why she moved, glancing away for a moment and biting her lip. "Ah..it's complicated." "Hm? Oh!" Anna looked down" sorry.. I mean not to push but is your family that bad?" She looked at Elsa " I'll stop asking about things like that if it's to uncomfortable.. I just wanna know more about you, at this point you already know way more about me then I know about you."

Elsa sighed and played with Anna's hands. "Well...my parents own a company, so they're very wealthy. They're very stuck up. I'm an only child, my mother had a miscarriage when I was..um..five, I think. My dad is a complete ass, I haven't talked to him in a while. I don't have hardly any friends, I like to keep to myself. Usually I'm very mean to people I don't know, but there was something different about you." Elsa smiled lopsidedly. "And the rest..maybe you'll find out in time."

Anna blinked not expecting that long of an answer" o-oh I'm sorry to hear what happened... Now I can see why you don't want to talk about them.." She looked down and averted her eyes away from Elsa 'so her life wasn't what I thought.. She doesn't even act like she's from a wealthy family not that it matters but I thought she was just a regular person. She's had it so rough her whole life.. Well that's not gunna happen anymore!' She looked back up at Elsa smiling" well that doesn't sound like you to be mean, well in that case whenever you wanna talk I'll be here to listen."

"Thank you. And it doesn't really bother me talking about them, I don't mind." She smiled and kissed Anna's jaw. "And I'll be here for you too." "Your welcome" she grinned" thank you for that too. I hope this doesn't sound to weird but I kinda can't wait to know more about you." She kissed her cheek.

Elsa blushed as she wanted to tell Anna so bad, but instead she just bit her lip. "I can't wait to know more things about you either, babe." Anna laughed" we'll ask anything you want" she held her arms out" I've got nothing to hide" she grinned like a kid.

Elsa brushed away the guilty feeling have actually having something to hide. "Just tell me anything you want." Anna tapped her chin" well.. There's kinda a lot to say actually though you wanna know a secret?" Elsa nodded quickly. "Yes I do."

Anna scooted closer to Elsa" I've always wanted to have powers of some kind just to be different from everyone else!" She threw her arms in the air dramatically" it would be SOOO amazing!" She shrugged" but sadly I'm just boring old me" she laughed" I've seen so many shows of people waking up and having powers and having to hide them. Its stupid how they felt like they had to do that you know? I wish people would just let them be who they are, it's not like they asked to be shunned for

Something they can't control" she pouted crossing her arms" those normal jerks."

Elsa's eyes widened, feeling anger rising in herself as well as more guilt. "It's not stupid! Maybe it's hard for them to have it! Maybe it's...it's awful to have powers!" Her hands clenched into fists.

Anna's eyes widened" w-wh.. I-I didn't mean it like that! What are you getting so mad about?!" Anna got off the bed standing up" I meant it was stupid to have to hide their powers! God you don't have to get so mad or yell at me I didn't do anything wrong!" Anna was about to walk away but Elsa's last sentence got her attention, she leaned over putting her hands on the bed supporting herself" what do you mean it's awful to have powers?"

Elsa was practically glaring at Anna, before she asked her question. She blinked and scooted away from Anna slightly, stuttering out her sentence. "I-I meant it would probably be awful... How would I know? I don't have any powers.."

Anna glared at the blonde" Elsa cut the crap ok? If you didn't you wouldn't have got all defensive! It's not like I'm gunna tell anyone!" She was more frustrated that Elsa felt like she had to hide it even after she basically admitted it.

"No, stop it Anna! You don't know what you're talking about! I don't have stupid ass powers!" Elsa stood up, towering over Anna, using their height difference as a defense mechanism.

She looked up at Elsa holding her ground" yeah your right apparently I don't! It doesn't explain why are you so mad about it?! Chill out then if you don't! I didn't ask to be yelled at for voicing an opinion that got WAY out of hand!" Anna turned and started walking towards the door" this is so stupid!" She yelled before running out into the living room curling up on the couch.

Elsa growled as she glared at the door, ice forming around her fists. "Stupid. Stupid. This is so stupid." She mumbled, nearly shaking in rage as she looked down at her hands. "This..This is way I hate getting close to people."

Anna curled up even more her eyes began to water "why can't I just keep my mouth shut! God I'm such an idiot!" She grabbed a pillow and cried into it" I'm sorry... Elsa I messed up..."

Elsa took several deep breaths, repeating her normal chant in her head before forcing the ice to disappear. After a moment she walked into the living room, her body colder than usual and she hoped Anna wouldn't notice. She rubbed the back of her neck as she looked at Anna. "I'm sorry... I don't know why I got so defensive. That was stupid of me. Will you please forgive me?"

Anna didn't look up she kept the pillow on her face"... It was stupid...And I won't..." She laid there and sniffed hugging the pillow tighter. "You won't forgive me?" Elsa asked, her eyes widening as she felt a stab to her heart, the temperature dropping several degrees.

" I won't because it's not your-" she took the pillow off her face and looked at Elsa she gasped" ... oh my god ELSA" she shot up off the couch running to her and hugging her basically knocking them both over Anna cried again" I'm SO SO SO SORRY I didn't mean it like that oh my god! I meant to joke! I'm sorry!" She buried her face in Elsa's chest she kept repeating I'm sorry.

Elsa blushed and stumbled back slightly, wrapping her arms around Anna. "Why are you so sorry? It's okay Anna..." She scowled as she was trying her hardest to not let it get any colder, trying to act like she didn't notice the cold temperature.

"No it isn't! Why aren't you mad my stupid joke really hurt you..." She mumbled gripping into Elsa's shirt even tighter. Anna shivered a little" it's.. Cold" she said just above a whisper. Elsa sighed and hugged the girl tighter to her, praying that she could stop feeling like this so the temperature would go back to normal. "I'm sorry, something must be wrong with the heater."

"Don't be, it's ok I don't mind it.. It's nice" she closed her eyes hugging the colder women" I like how cold you are.. Leave the heater be" Anna's body began to relax as she snuggled closer to the blonde.

Elsa couldn't help it as tears started rolling down her cheeks. She was so used to people calling her powers evil, a problem, or annoying. She hated them, it made her feel like a freak, which is one of the most popular things she got called before she moved. She rubbed at her eyes as she looked down, letting her bangs fall in her face, looking like a child.

Anna looked up at Elsa and moved her hands away from her face instead placing her hands on the sides of Elsa's face, wipping her tears with her thumbs" oh love what's wrong? Don't cry everything's alright" Anna got on her tip toes closing her eyes pushing her warm lips on other other girls cold ones softly for a minute then broke the kiss opening her eyes looking at Elsa with a warm smile.

Elsa couldn't help it, she started sobbing, covering her face as she kept her head down. "I-I'm sorry... it's n-nothing.." Elsa shook her head, not used to crying in front of anyone.

Anna puffed her cheeks out grabbing the sides of Elsa's face making her look at the red head" look I know your not use to talking about your feeling but if we're gunna do this and be together your gunna have to trust me and talk. It's not fair to be left in the dark like this.. Please Elsa let me help you through this, I can't take not being able to help and just see you take this on your own.. Your not alone anymore."

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Elsa kept repeating, whimpered as the temperature dropped more, shaking her head. "I-I want to tell you...more than anything, I swear. Please I'm sorry.." She was pretty sure she was having a breakdown, squeezing her eyes shut.

Anna sighed lightly grabbing Elsa's head gently and placing it on her chest resting her own chin on the blondes head holding her tightly petting her head, Anna kept whispering "it's ok everything's gunna be just fine don't worry" over and over continuing to pet the blondes head. She ignored the dropping temperature even if she had goosebumps all over.

Elsa held onto Anna tightly, eventually calming down. The temperature rose slowly, getting back to normal as she took a deep breath. "God I'm so sorry.. Please don't leave me Anna.. You're the first person to ever like me for who I really am. I don't want to lose you. I care so much for you." Elsa whimpered out, her voice cracking every now and then, sniffling.

Anna looked at Elsa in disbelieve for a second" Elsa I would NEVER leave you.. I understand why you'd think that but I swear on my life I will NEVER leave you ever" she looked hurt but it was mainly because of how Elsa was acting. Anna couldn't believe on how damaged Elsa really was.. Deep inside anger started to form, Anna was furious at Elsa's parents for letting their own child get this broken so to speak." Elsa... I know I'm saying this to early and I don't wanna scare you either but.." She looked Elsa in the eyes smiling taking her hands in her own." I love you."


	4. Meeting the parents

Elsa blinked, her cheeks flushing as she rubbed away the rest of the tears. "I...think I'm quickly falling for you too." Elsa looked into Anna's eyes, desperate for Anna to be understanding about this whole situation. "But I won't ever leave you either, I promise."

Anna hugged Elsa tightly" I know you can't say it yet and I'll take it. I won't push you anymore I promise" she smiled pulling away looking at Elsa" I'm glad you won't either. We have a lot to work on and it's gunna take time, but we'll get through it together I know we will. You won't ever feel this way again" she held out her pinkie finger" I promise on my heart!"

Elsa sniffled and held her pinky out as well. "I'm not used to it. Loving someone. Or being close to someone, it's pretty much just been me my whole life..." Anna grinned" and that's perfectly ok, it'll just happen although is say your doing a great job so far! Well minus a few things here and there but that's a minor thing."

Elsa nodded slowly. "And I'm trying to get better, I promise." "Take all the time you need ok? No ones going anywhere for a long time" she took Elsa's hands placing a kiss on both. The temperature quickly rose and went back to normal as Elsa sighed contently, leaning in to kiss Anna on the lips briefly. "Thank you."

Anna giggled when the older girl kissed her" your welcome love oh! Can you feel that? The temperatures back to normal.." She sighed" I kinda liked the cold better but hey at least your heaters fixed." Elsa blinked and smirked softly, hiding the smirk by burying her face in Anna's hair. Elsa slowly made the temperature drop a couple degrees, nothing major. "That's good."

Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder sighing" yeah it is.." She was about to close her eyes again but her phone went off. She lifted her head and grabbed her phone answering it and put it up to her ear" hey.. Oh! Yeah sorry.. No we were just watching a movie and lost track of time.. No no we can make it don't worry... Uh-huh oh trust me she can't wait to meet you both either.. Yeah ok.. See you soon" she hung up and put her phone back in her pocket looking at Elsa again, she smiled a little "looks like your personally being asked for."

Elsa blinked and her face flushed, starting to feel fidgety. "A-Ah. Okay, I can't wait to meet them then. Are you sure it okay to dress normal?" Elsa ran to her closet, grabbing a pair a white shorts that go a little past her knees, a a simple t-shirt, black, and picked out her all black converse. "Nice, good enough, yes?" She asked nervously.

Anna smiled "Elsa you look fine tru-" Elsa ran to her closet before she could finish" or not.." She blinked sitting on the couch and waited. When Elsa got back Anna smiled laughing a little" Elsa you looked perfectly fine before, remember these are MY parents that don't care about looks you don't have to dress to impress" Anna got up and grabbed both her hands" you look great, just pretend that your meeting a few of my friends ok? They may look all fancy but they are so down to earth if you meet them in ripped jeans and a shirt they'd treat you like on of their own~"

"I-I wore those clothes yesterday though. I need new clothes to wear!" Elsa fumbled with her hands, blushing more. "Ok ok fine you can have that one" she rested her hand on the girls cheek" c'mon they're waiting, just remember to breath ok?"

Elsa nodded, taking Anna's hand in hers and heading out of the apartment. Once they got to the car she opened Anna's door for her, before jogging around to her side. Anna got in closing her door, quickly leaning over to try to open Elsa's door. Her arms were to should so she ended up laying across the center console of the car looking up at the tall blonde. "Hey.. How's it going?" She giggled.

Elsa looked down at her before grinning lopsidedly and getting in the car, bending her head down to kiss the other girl briefly. "Well hello." She murmured against Anna's lips, smirking. Anna smiled breaking the kiss took out her phone and started to text" oh what kind of food do you like? So maybe they can make it before we get there."

"O-Oh it doesn't matter to me. Anything simple. Chinese? I could pick it up or something so they don't have to trouble with cooking." Elsa rambled a tiny bit, starting to drive, her blush coming back.

Anna didn't say anything just started typing on her phone." How long will it take to get to my place do you think? 10.. 20 minutes? Oh! And um." Anna cleared her throat." I should warn you, uh they like to do surprises so.. Just keep that in mind and they're kinda huggy... Well mama is papa will just shake your hand.. I just don't want you to have a panic attack or fall over." She rubbed the back of her head.

Elsa blinked, glancing at Anna as her grip tightened on the wheel, trying to stay calm. Though the car did get slightly colder because of nervousness of messing anything about. "Y-Yeah, about 10 minutes. And okay, that's fine."

Anna put her hand on Elsa's shoulder." Hey if you don't wanna be touched I'll tell them to back off ok? It's not gunna hurt their feelings, just let me know they said they wanna make you feel comfortable and anything you need they'll get for you." She looked back down at her phone getting a new message." Oh and dad ordered Chinese too, so it should be there around the time we get there" she smiled. Elsa blushed and glanced at Anna again. "I-I don't mind being touched by them. And I could've picked it up! I don't want them to pay for me!" Elsa blushed, wishing she had more experience with meeting parents.

"Oooh...oops uh they kinda already did.. Heh oh boy..." She gave an awkward smile." Sorry... Well uh... I don't know.." She placed her hands in her lap and looked out the window whistling randomly. Elsa sighed but couldn't help but grin lopsidedly, reaching over to hold Anna's hand. "I like you, a lot." Anna looked at her and smiled." I like you a lot too." she leaned over placing a kiss on Elsa's cheek. Elsa grinned, soon pulling up in the driveway. She got out of the care and walked over to Anna's side like she usually does, opening the door for her, trying not to fidget. "Anna..I'm nervous." She mumbled, looking at the girl as she bit her lip.

Anna grabbed her hand leading her up to the door. "Your gunna be just fine, I'll be right here holding your hand the whole time ok? If you feel super nervous just squeeze my hand and I'll get us alone so you can calm down." Anna put her hand on the doorknob looking back at Elsa." Are you ready?" Elsa nodded after a moment, shifting her weight between each foot, sighing softly. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Anna nodded and turned the knob opening the door walking inside being Elsa next to her. They haven't been inside more then two seconds before both girls were tackled to the floor by brown haired women." Welcome home girls!" Anna's mother laughed after a minute hugging both girls. Anna didn't have much time to react but she was pretty use to being attacked by her mom. Anna just rolled with it and laughed too." Hi mama welcome back!"

Elsa stiffened momentarily once she was on the ground, still not too used to being touched by other people. Although she awkwardly hugged the woman back, her face flushing as she glanced over at Anna, her nervousness not fading at all. Adgar chuckled softly and watched the three girls, knowing his wife would be thrilled to see their daughter again, and with a girlfriend no less. Soon he went over to the group and held out his hands. "Come on."

Idun took her husbands hand getting up, she bushed herself off before helping Elsa up." I'm sorry dear." The women giggled." I hope I didn't startle you too much, Anna mentioned you don't like being touched, but after being gone for 3 months I couldn't help myself." She looked at Elsa and lifted her hand as if she was going to touch her face, but she stopped her hand before she got to close. Idun took her hand back and smiled at the blond." Oh, silly me I'm Idun Frost and this is my husband Adgar Frost, it's a pleasure to meet you Elsa was it?"

Elsa looked at Idun and smiled softly, once she built up the courage she slowly hugged the woman very briefly, to show she didn't mind being touched. "It's a pleasure to meet you both as well. I can understand wanting to a hug after not seeing your daughter for so long." She giggled softly, sneaking a glance at her girlfriend.

Anna took her fathers hand getting up." Ugh, mom never surprises me anymore with her welcome home hugs.. Kinda glad you don't do that papa." She hugged her father." So glad to be back? How long are you gunna be home this time?" Adgar smiled happily and pulled his daughter into a hug. "Sadly, we'll only be here for about a week. We missed you so much, dear."

Anna hugged her dad tightly fighting back the tears that threatened to spill." I've missed and mama to! Please stay longer, we never have family time.. Like ever.. I never see you two anymore.." She tried to stay strong and not cry but you could tell in her voice. Adgar held Anna's close, stroking her hair as he kissed her head. "It's okay. We'll have a lot of time to spend together, I promise. We'll make this week the best."

Idun smiled and hugged the blonde girl for a minute." You seem like a very sweet girl, and your very beautiful too, I'm glad Anna made a new friend." She winked at young blonde. Elsa's face flushed as she rubbed the back of her neck shyly. "Thank you ma'am. You have no idea how happy I am to have met your daughter." She heard Anna's voice, turning to look at her, worried.

The older women smiled." You can just call me Idun, ma'm isn't necessary re-" Idun turned her head at the same time Elsa did her smile faded quickly." Elsa dear, why don't you come with me.. I'd like to show you something." She lightly grabbed the girls pale hand leading her into another room.

Anna hugged her dad tighter." I know but a week isn't enough.. I know you have important things to do for work but.. I need you both at home too.." Anna looked up at her dad now that she calm down a bit".. Well I just I should stop with the water works and make better of the time we have." She let go of Adgar and tried her best to put on a smile.

Adgar ruffled Anna's bangs, smiling lovingly down at her. "So, this Elsa.." his smile turned into a grin quickly. "She seems like a lovely girl, is she treating you well?" Anna giggled gently smacking her dad's hand away." Dad! Haha I'm not five anymore." She joked, loving the attention. The redhead nodded." Yep, she really is!" Looking around finally noticing Elsa was missing." She actually reminds me a lot of you from what I've seen of her. You and mama will really like her"

"Oh really? What's she like? She seems very mature. She's not too mature is she? She jokes around?" Adgar chuckled. "And what all have you two done together, hmm?" The red head smiled." Well she's super shy, smart, kind, super protective. I mean she got really upset when she saw I scraped my knee. Yeah she is, well kinda but she's got a great sense of humor." Anna's face turned bright red, realizing what her father asked her." Oh my god dad! Why no no no ew!"

"Good, I like that she's protective. She seems perfect for you Anna." He smiled. "And ew? What, are you planning on not doing anything with the girl? She is your girlfriend afterall." He couldn't help but to tease her, winking. Anna grinned." Yeah, I thought you'd like that to hear that." Anna looked away." W-well yeah but.. It's not something I planned on talking about.. It's like if I asked you what you and mama do!" Anna shivered" ugh.. Ew.." The redhead joked.

Adgar busted out laughing, ruffling Anna's hair again. "Calm down child, I'm only teasing you. I don't want to know what you and Elsa do when you're alone.. ugh..ew." he grinned and winked. "But if she hurts you, that I do want to know about."

Anna laughed with her dad." The first conversation we have once you get back is about what my girlfriend and I do haha best father daughter chat ever~." She held her stomach from laughing so hard, though at that last comment Anna instantly stopped laughing." Wait.. What?" She gasped." IS that what mama took her away for?!" Her face turned red." Oh my god no! no why?"

"She just wanted to tell Elsa that we expect highly of her. Don't worry about it dear." He smiled lovingly at her. Anna looked at the door way." What do you mean don't worry?! You and I both know what mama's capable.." The younger girl held her hands up to her face covering her mouth." Please tell me mama won't go overboard.. I don't want her to scare Elsa away.." Adgar rested his hand on his daughters shoulder." She'll be just fine Anna, your mother won't scare her to bad I promise." He looked down at her with a smile on his face." They should be back any minute now, just relax."

Anna couldn't help but still feel nervous, she really was concerned on what her mother would tell her girlfriend. Idun had a tendency to scare anyone brought over, before the kids in the city started ignoring her. Though the redhead always found it funny that her mother scared more people then her father, Anna always thought it would've been the other way around. She'd laugh when she knew her father did something wrong, mainly because he's do anything possible to avoid his wife until she calmed down. Even then she was still scary. Anna waited next to her dad, fidgeting with her hands until she knew Elsa would be ok.


End file.
